


All We Are

by Yara_Meijer



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is Anyone Even Surprised, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, It's hard to explain, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Politics, Shindou And Tsurugi Are Worried, So much angst, Sort Of, Souls, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tenma Please Take Care Of Yourself, Tsurugi Has A Lightsaber, i don't even know what to tag, it was supposed to be 7000k but it's like 60000 instead, like how do i tag this, no it's not star wars but it's similar, that's like my trademark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara_Meijer/pseuds/Yara_Meijer
Summary: It's not easy balancing between getting a university degree and managing an intergalactic space police corps, but, well, somehow Tenma manages. At least he's got friends from all over the universe to help him! And coffee. Lots of coffee. Maybe it would be  a little easier if there wasn't a conspiracy to destroy them all.Or: after the Grand Celesta Galaxy, the universe signed a treaty for interstellar peace. It's not as great as it sounds, especially when said universe is full of dark secrets and a single wrong move could get you killed.Tenma's trying his best though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	All We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my new three-shot, All We Are! It's going to be a long one.
> 
> I advice you to brush up on your Galaxy knowledge, or keep a wiki page open while reading this, because this is heavily Galaxy based and can get very detailed. There's a World Building guide at the bottom of this chapter to help you understand more things in this spin-off!
> 
> It's set six years after Galaxy, just so you know.
> 
> There's some AMAZING fanart I requested, made by the incredibly talented RAIN__XKOU and 50_ShadesOfKenneth (these are their Wattpad names). Thank you so much, guys, the art is absolutely mind-blowing!
> 
> I think that's all for now, check out the author's note at the end for more! Now, please enjoy, All We Are!

The train is nearly empty, turning a warm orange in the glow of the setting sun. It'll be reaching the station in only fifteen minutes.

Only one seat is occupied, by a young man typing away at a laptop with one hand while the other presses a sleek phone to his ear. He hums quietly as he scans the words he just wrote down, fingers tapping out a quiet rhythm on the side of the keyboard.

''Okay, so, we'll have to arrange with the university to get another week off.'' The teen hums underneath his breath as he listens to the person on the other end of the phone. ''Wait, wait, hold up- what do you _mean,_ the Xui are arriving before scheduled? Never mind that the Sazanaari will be early, Powai's chill enough not to cause an interstellar conflict, but we both know Belanna won't be that easy.''

He falls silent as he listens to the response, casting a glance outside of the window. He has to squint against the bright light of sunset, but beyond that he recognizes a few of the buildings that pass by. Almost home now.

''Belanna is a bitch and you know it.'' The young brunet scowls, turning his focus back to the conversation. Whatever is said on the other side causes him to lift his hand from his laptop to massage the bridge of his nose, even though it doesn't do much for his growing headache. ''Alright, alright, I get it, no insulting the aliens. Seriously, Takuto-san, I've been dealing with them since I was thirteen.''

He snorts at the retort he gets and leans back in his chair, sighing. He stabilizes his laptop smoothly when it wobbles on his lap. ''Sorry for being so snappish, I just got off the plane from Washington.'' A light chuckle leaves him at whatever's said next, his features softening. ''I'm alright, you worrywart. Just tired. Anyway, about the Xui, what's the current idea?''

The other launches into a spiel and he lets it wash over him, not interrupting his friend although a frown pulls at his features. He switches between typing along with Takuto's words and watching as the amount of skyscrapers outside his window increases when the train moves into the heart of the city.

When his friend finishes, the brunet is grimacing in discontent. ''If they want to be here early, I'm not going to be responsible for them. Powai's an Astral too. So are you. So's Kyousuke and the rest of Earth Eleven, why should I be dealing with this?'' instead of waiting for a response, he sighs again and calms himself. ''I'm nearing the station though, so we'll talk later, okay?''

After they exchange greetings, he stuffs his phone in his bag and looks out of the window for the last bit of the ride. Soon enough, the train starts to slow, and only a few minutes later he's getting off and making his way through the crowded station, dragging his suitcase behind him.

With practiced ease, he makes his way to the exit of the large building and walks onto the large city square, which is surprisingly empty right now. Or maybe not, he supposes; it is dinner time, after all.

Instead of focusing on that detail, the young man glances at the street. It takes him only a few moments to spot the familiar red sports car and he rolls his eyes when he sees the stares it draws. With a fond sigh, he crosses the square, his suitcase rattling on the pavement as he drags it along.

The door of the Mazda Roadster opens even before he's reached it and out steps a familiar figure, who grins widely at him. ''Tenma! I've missed you!'' he calls, closing the last few feet between them and pulling the brunet into a tight embrace.

Tenma laughs as he returns it awkwardly while trying to keep hold of both his bag and his suitcase. ''I missed you too, Taiyou,'' he returns warmly, enjoying the moment. After all, it's been two weeks since he last set foot in Tokyo, and he didn't realize how much he wanted to see the orange again until just now. ''But I'm also exhausted and I really wanna get home, if it's all the same to you.''

In response, Taiyou steps back from the hug but keeps his hands on the brunet's shoulder as he inspects his friend. ''Still got everything? Arms, legs, ten fingers?'' he turns the other first to the left and then to the right, as if doing a serious check-up, to which the brunet laughs. ''No kidnappings? No stopping evil plans to take over the world? Just regular old soccer freak you?''

''Taiyou!'' he slaps one of his friend's hands away, still laughing. ''I'm fine, nothing major happened besides the meetings.''

The other squints at him, exaggerating the expression until it looks ridiculous enough for the brunet to roll his eyes, and then suddenly Taiyou is beaming again. ''Great! C'mon gimme that and get in the car!''

Tenma allows his baggage to be taken from him, following the orange's orders and taking the front seat. Only a few moments later, Taiyou sits down behind the wheel and soon enough they're driving through the busy Tokyo streets. Of course, the bright red sports car attracts stares as it always does and the brunet rolls his eyes. Taiyou and his showing off.

They make a bit of small talk but mostly enjoy each other's company, Tenma too tired to really keep up the conversation when his energy suddenly crashes. The windscreen does its usual job of shielding them from the worst wind when Taiyou has the car roof down, and the resulting breeze is more pleasant than bothering. He's having a hard time keeping his heavy eyelids open.

The sky's turning a mix of red and purple by the time they arrive at the familiar apartment building. The doors of the garage slide open as they reach the driveway and the sun is blocked out when they enter the small, shared parking lot. A quick glance shows that a few cars are missing, but Tenma's honestly too tired to think about it now.

He stays seated while Taiyou gets out of the vehicle and gets the baggage. It's only when the door on his side is opened that he glances at his friend. ''C'mon Ten, the faster we go upstairs, the sooner you can go to bed,'' mutters the orange fondly as he reaches out and gently pulls the brunet's arm. Tenma eventually takes the hint and musters up the energy to stand.

The next bit is hazy. He's aware of Taiyou pulling him along, but the walk through the apartment building is mostly blank. They reach his room quickly enough, which is really all he cares about, and only a few minutes later he has changed into a clean shirt and sweatpants and is crawling into his bed.

He's asleep before his head even hits the pillow.

* * *

An indecisive amount of time later, Tenma is more or less awake, freshly showered and dressed, and absolutely starving.

He makes his way to the shared living room, not coming across anyone in the corridors, and pauses in the doorway. It's not quite as neat Minori likes it, but it's not nearly as bad as Kariya's room either, so he supposes that's a plus.

Scattered over the coffee table are dozens of papers. A familiar, short teen is sitting crossed-legged as he scrabbles onto a notebook, while Hikaru is lazing on the couch with his phone, seemingly taking a break. Three empty plates on the table give the impression of a third occupant, although Tenma doesn't see anyone. He doubts it's Taiyou, though, knowing his Thursday's usually filled with lectures.

Deciding to make his presence known, he hides a yawn. ''Hey guys.'' Immediately, two heads whip up towards him and he grins brightly, giving them a slight wave.

''Tenma!'' Shinsuke jumps up and attacks his friend with a hug, which the brunet returns with a startled laugh. Hikaru joins them a mere second later with a quick half-embrace.

''Studying, I see,'' chirps the brunet once he's unlatched himself from Shinsuke's koala grip.

The shorter teen grumbles. ''Midterms.''

Ah, they all know that horror.

Before they can catch up further, another voice comes from the direction of the kitchen. ''Well, seems like sleeping beauty's awake.'' Kariya grins from where he's standing in the door opening and plays with the straw of his... smoothie? Whatever the hell that purple beverage is.

It may or may not be alcoholic, knowing Kariya. Even though he's not even of legal age to drink, but it's not as if that's ever stopped him.

Tenma rolls his eyes at the tealhead's previous comment. ''Fifteen hour flight from Washington, then a three hour train ride from Kyoto. I had to wake up at five to get to the airport... or whatever time it was here. How late is it anyway?''

''Almost nine am.''

Tenma groans at Hikaru's answer. ''Then it's, like, eight pm for me,'' he says, and they all collectively wince.

''Time differences suck.''

''That they do, Shin, that they do.'' The brunet drops down on the couch, Kariya joining him a moment after. He slouches down in a way that should definitely be spilling his probably-not-alcoholic-smoothie, but somehow doesn't. ''Anything I missed?''

Apparently using Tenma as an excuse to take an impromptu break from studying, Hikaru and Shinsuke get comfortable on the floor. ''Well,'' starts the former, and smothers a laugh.

As if in knowing what he's thinking, Kariya shoots upright and slams his drink onto the armrest. Miraculously, it does not spill. ''No, fuck you!''

''Okay, now I'm curious. What happened?''

When Hikaru opens his mouth to start the story, Kariya launches himself at him and knocks him onto the ground. The purple-haired teen goes down with a yelp. ''Fuck off Hikaru, seriously! I was drunk!''

Ooh, drunken stories, always the best.

Tenma watches the two fight with mild interest, taking the chance to get a good look at Kariya's abandoned smoothie. It could be some kind of grape juice, maybe?

''You know,'' comes Shinsuke's idle voice from next to him and the brunet glances at his shorter friend, ''I know Kariya told Hikaru 'fuck you', I just didn't think he meant it so literally.''

A startled laugh escapes the brunet. On the ground, the tealhead freezes. If looks could kill, Shinsuke would've been dead already.

Hikaru's, ''oh, Masa-chan, I'm so sorry but I don't feel the same way about you-'' turns muffled halfway when the defender slams a hand on his face to cut him off, and stifled laughter follows.

A glare is shot at all of them as Kariya starts to say something along the lines of ''fuck all of you,'' and then thinks better of it when he sees the grins directed at him. Instead he turns it into a grumbled, ''I hate you all.'' Moments later he's scrambling onto the couch.

Hikaru is left on the floor, more-or-less catching his breath again. ''Masa-chan, Masa-chan,'' he gasps, still shaking with laughter, and the tealhead watches him warily, ''so sorry, I'm not into choking kinks, if you know what I mean-''

A pillow is thrown at his face as Shinsuke and Tenma break down laughing.

Home sweet home.

* * *

It's Minori and Aoi who are apparently in charge of food today. According to the guys, they've all had breakfast, but midterm studying makes them crave espresso shots and junk food and the girls have offered to get it.

Not that Tenma can really say he's innocent. God knows he's been through enough midterms to share their coping mechanisms.

Still, he's starving, so when the girls return with take-out he doesn't refuse. Who cares if it's the first thing he eats that morning. Technically it still feels like evening to him.

They clear the papers off the coffee table and all settle down there to eat food. If Takuto was home, he'd be telling them to use the dining table, but he's not and even Minori's too dead inside to insist.

Tenma tells them a bit about his trip to the States as he devours his food, even hungrier than he thought he was, and they catch him up on everything he has missed. Minori, especially, is a wonder in informing him about the Xui drama, with the dark teal-haired girl being actively involved as an Earth Eleven manager and an honorary Astral.

Coffee is a wonder and also the only reason Tenma can get ready for the rest of his day.

Damn, time zones _suck._

Still, when Yuuichi arrives at noon to collect them, he's awake enough and he, Shinsuke, Aoi and Minori pile into the car. Kyousuke, having been directly picked up from the university after his morning lecture, has taken the front seat, that bastard.

Tenma mutters a greeting to the brothers, who return it with various degrees of enthusiasm. ''You still alive?'' being the first thing the younger asks, while the elder chirps a cheerful, ''welcome home!''

''Thanks, Yuuichi-san, and no, I'm only remotely functionable because of coffee. I think I'm seeing double though.''

Kyousuke snorts at that, and then there's a gentle tingle in the air only felt by them as their Souls reach out for the first time in weeks. Both Kyousuke and Tenma relax at the warmth that comes with it, their auras saying more than words ever could.

_Welcome back._

_It's good to be home._

Soon enough the car is filled with Minori and Aoi's about housing possibilities for the Xui if they do arrive earlier, with Yuuichi sometimes offering a suggestion. Shinsuke distracts himself with his phone.

Which leaves Tenma and Kyousuke to make small talk, the brunet sitting directly behind his best friend which makes it a lot easier. Although the forward has never been one for idle conversation, he makes an effort now which the brunet truly appreciates – coffee can only do so much to keep him awake, after all.

They arrive at the Celesta Stadium, formerly Football Frontier Stadium although it hasn't been called that in nearly six years, just a few minutes behind schedule because of traffic. As they all pile out, the Tsurugi brothers take their chance to greet Tenma correctly. Even Kyousuke pulls him into a half-hug.

They pick up the pace quickly, not wanting to waste even more time. As they walk, Tenma reaches out to the familiar Soul signatures further into the building. Immediately, they brighten in response and return the greeting, and tension he didn't know was there leaves him.

Navigating the corridors of the empty stadium is easy, with how often they've been there the past few years, and so they reach the field quite quickly. Everyone else is already gathered, but at least they're only a few minutes late.

''Sorry everyone, traffic was horrible,'' Yuuichi apologizes instantly.

His apologies are waved away easily and he and Aoi quickly join the small group at the front. Tenma's a bit surprised when Minori doesn't immediately join them, instead pausing next to the brunet himself. ''Here,'' she says shortly, handing him something hot. ''You're definitely going to laze around otherwise.''

He glances at the cup of coffee and smiles, knowing she doesn't mean her harsh words. ''Thanks,'' he tells her and she hums a 'you're welcome' as she follows the other two.

Tenma, Shinsuke and Kyousuke join their teammates, the brunet sipping from his coffee and letting it clear his mind as they gather together. A mix of ''Captain!'', ''Matsukaze!'' and ''Tenma!'' reaches his ears and he greets them all happily.

In the end, they form a messy lineup, and he blinks when he comes face to face with the one teammate who has kept his distance so far. ''Oh, hey Takuto-san.''

Shindou reaches over to ruffle his hair, his Soul humming invisibly in the air in contentment in an echo of the small, fond smile on his lips. ''Hey yourself.'' He glances at the cup the brunet is holding. ''Are you alright?''

''I'm okay,'' is the automatic response. ''Sorry for hanging up like that yesterday.''

''No worries, I could tell you were tired. Minori-san is working on the Xui issue for now.''

The brunet nods, he already got that impression. Honestly, it's a relief. When that girl sets her mind to something, she gets it done, even if it's on interstellar political relations. _Especially_ if it's on interstellar political relations.

Their conversation is cut short when someone claps once, the loud sound echoing around the empty stadium. ''Alright everyone, focus please!''

Aoi's call works and the young adults quiet down, shifting their attention to the man standing next to her. His mustache hides it pretty well, but Tenma is certain he's faintly smiling.

''Now that we're all here,'' starts the man, casting a glance over his players, ''we've got a busy schedule. As you all know, we're the opening act of the Celesta Assembly and we don't know what team we're facing, so I want you all to be prepared for everything.''

As one, the team groans.

When their coach says everything, he really _does_ mean everything.

''C'mon guys, don't be like that.'' Endou, having stayed silent so far, steps up besides his co-coach and grins at them. ''Kudou-san's right, the other planetary teams are nothing to take lightly. We're discussing strategies first!''

Thankfully.

Tenma, for once in his life, cannot stand the thought of actual practice.

He mourns his now empty cup – his last jetlag-induced coffee record was five cups, let's see if he can break it today without anyone telling him off for 'unhealthy habits' – and instead settles around with the team on one of the benches. He takes a seat on the grass instead of the bench itself and is therefore surprised when Endou drops down next to him.

''Haven't seen you in a while,'' greets his coach. ''How was America?''

The brunet smiles at him. ''It was fine, Ichinose-san was kind enough to help me find my way. He says hi, by the way.''

Endou laughs. ''Nice! He'll be here for the Assembly?''

''He was planning on it.''

''Great, I can't wait to see him again!''

The focus shifts to more important topics after that and, just as expected, Tenma only survives it by consuming two more cups of coffee.

* * *

Somehow, the next day, Tenma manages to make it to his quantum mechanics class at nine in the morning. He could've skipped, really, but after his two week trip to America and the time he'll be missing in the near future, he's going to take everything he can get. Even if that means dragging himself out of bed when all he wants to do is catch up on sleep.

Time differences really, _really suck._

Thankfully, Kirino, Shindou and Kishibe all have classes too and the latter can give them all a lift. That's truly the only reason the brunet can drag himself into the lecture room more or less on time.

The professor drones on about quantum theory for the entire two hours and afterwards, Tenma waits for the main rush of fellow students to pass before he hauls himself outside. The corridor beyond the lecture hall is largely empty, which makes it easy to spot Tsurugi waiting for him.

His friend holds up a hand in greeting when he joins him. ''You look dead,'' is all he says, giving Tenma a once-over before setting off.

''I feel dead. I need coffee.'' The brunet stretches his arms above his head as they walk, feeling the tension that has been steadily building up leave him.

Tsurugi snorts. ''Your coffee addiction is getting really bad,'' he says, pushing the door open for them. Outside it's already getting warm, no doubt a promise for another sweltering hot day. For the time being, though, it's pleasant enough.

Tenma gasps loudly. _''Kyousuke!''_ he exclaim in distress. ''I do not have a coffee addiction!'' His only response to that is a dry look, and the brunet pouts. ''Well, not as bad as Takuto-san, at least...''

His friend chuckles at that.

They're nearing the on-campus Starbucks and Tenma grimaces in disdain. ''I don't think I can handle the unholy combination of every coffee deprived adolescent in the vicinity and the snail paced waiting line,'' he admits and yet- coffee. _Sugar._ Scratch caffeine, he needs _sugar,_ chocolate or whipped cream... his mouth is already starting to water.

But.

_Queues._

Kyousuke, once again, snorts. That kind of seems to be his default reaction lately.

With a narrowed gaze, the brunet skips ahead a few steps and twists around. Walking backwards now, he can look his best friend in the eye. ''Fight me.''

Tsurugi smoothly grabs Tenma's arm to pull him aside so he doesn't walk into an inconveniently placed tree. ''Fighting doesn't solve your problems,'' he says dryly. ''And you need your caffeine fix.''

''I need my sugar fix-''

''So you can get a sugar rush? No thanks.''

''-and what do you _mean,_ fighting doesn't solve problems. You're like. The epitome of fighting. Jedi-san.''

''Stop calling me that.''

''You, my friend, have a _lightsaber.''_

Tsurugi rolls his eyes. ''It's not a lightsaber,'' he repeats, the sentence sounding dry with practiced ease.

''It totally is and you know it,'' Tenma chirps, smiling cheekily. ''I don't know why you keep denying it.'' He turns around again so that he's no longer walking backwards. The Starbucks is looming up in front of them and he shoots his best friends a look. ''I swear I will fight you if there's a line of more than six people.'' He points two fingers first at himself, than at Tsurugi. ''It will be the most epic battle in history.''

''What is it with you and fighting people.''

''I can't beat anyone up in official Assembly meetings, so I'll just have to do it outside of those,'' Tenma tells him seriously. Because he is serious. He will _fight_ someone if he doesn't get his sugar-caffeine fix in the next thirty minutes, and at least he knows Kyousuke can keep up with him.

Inside the building, there's some overly dramatic love song that's currently popular – or they're singing about llamas, Tenma really can't tell the difference with how unclear the lyrics are.

There are only five people in line.

Tenma glowers at his friend. ''I hate you.''

Tsurugi smirks in return.

* * *

Midterms come and go, which causes most of the occupants of their shared apartment to consume unhealthy amounts of coffee, red bull or an unholy mix of those two. Not even Shindou can bring himself to care about things as mundane as _eating at the dinner table_ and _cleaning up your stuff,_ because really, they've lost track of whose pens they were using days ago.

Tenma, unfortunately, can't enjoy the fact that he took his exams a few weeks early – he'd been in the same state then as his flatmates are now – since he's rushing around anyway. Between meetings with Prime Minister Zaizen, Earth Eleven training and conference calls with the Earth Stellar Federation, or ESF, he's surprised he even manages to keep a more or less acceptable schedule.

Two weeks after he returned from his trip to Washington, he wakes early to shower and dress. He inspects his Astral uniform in the mirror once he's finished, making sure everything looks fine.

It hits him, every time he wears it, how official it all looks. Black dress pants and shiny black shoes, coupled with a military-style jacket that is just a little shorter than the tunic he wore during the trip to Middle Age France. It's fully black, except a broad, vertical strip in purple that runs down the middle. The black and purple are separated by silver lining that is mirrored in the wide, grey belt with a silver, four-pointed star in the middle. The entire look is finished with a high, white neckline.

Seeing as everything looks okay, the brunet glances at his hair. It's as neat as it's gonna get, and so he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder before making his way out of his room.

He enters the living room a little while later, where his friends have apparently set up camp to just laze around for the rest of the weekend after the stress of midterms.

''Yo, looking fancy there, Ten!''

Taiyou's comment pulls the attention from the Netflix show that's playing on Yukimura's laptop and to the brunet in question. He rolls his eyes but decides to humor them, and gives a little twirl.

Kariya, Taiyou and Hikaru play along by applauding and the brunet huffs in amusement, leaning over to steal a handful of chips from the bowl that Kirino is holding. The defender doesn't even bother to swat at his hand.

As he munches on the snacks, Tenma leans against the couch behind Kariya. ''You ready for that conference, Astral-san?'' the defender asks with a smirk, which turns into a yelp when his captain hits the back of his head.

''Shush. Let me enjoy my peace before interstellar politics ruin my day, would you?''

''If it's so bad, why did you even accept the position?'' asks Ichino curiously, reaching over to grab a soda can and nearly knocking Aoyama over in the process. ''Also, here. You need to stay hydrated in this weather.''

Tenma accepts the can with a fond grin. ''Sankyuu,'' he says as he pops it open. ''Well, to answer your question, I didn't have much of a choice, really. They weren't going to accept anyone else as Captain of the Astral Corps, everyone made that very clear. I'm not sure why.''

''Because,'' a familiar voice cuts in, ''you've proven your worth to the entire galaxy.'' Shindou and Kyousuke steps into the room, both dressed in outfits identical to the one Tenma is wearing.''When the Astral Corps was created and they needed a leader, you were the only option because you proved that to you, the fate of the galaxy in itself is more important than luxuries for just your own planet. You united everyone by calling us the Galaxy Eleven. With just a few words, all our differences were put aside to join together for one goal – the protection of all life, which is what the Astrals still stand for to this day.''

They stare at him.

The game maker merely offers a shrug.

''I mean. It's not wrong.''

Tenma gives Shinsuke, who is dressed in a lilac version of his Earth Eleven teammates' outfits, a dry look for his comment and shakes his head. ''Why do people make such a big deal out of it? Everyone was in danger. We were going to work together to protect Faram Obius anyway.''

At that, Kyousuke snorts. ''Yeah, Earth Eleven and Faram Dite were going to fight, but somehow captains from all the planets in the final rounds joined in as well without having actual reason.''

''They were _already present,''_ the brunet states, unimpressed. ''Roglos-san was the one to get them to join us.''

Shindou smiles at the mention of the owl-like elder, but then shakes his head. ''Yeah, that's true,'' he admits. ''He got everyone together to fight. But you were the one who turned us into a team, after we'd been fighting as enemies the entire time.''

''You even convinced Ozrock to give up his revenge, and that guy was insane,'' adds Kyousuke.

Although he sighs, the brunet still smiles at their words. ''Whatever, Jedi-san,'' he mutters, hiding a grin at his best friend's annoyed look. ''I still say anyone would've done it.'' Then he glances at the clock. ''Now, we've got to catch our bus, so we'll see you guys later. Enjoy your after-midterms party!''

With that, Kyousuke, Takuto and Shindou join him as and they make their way to the front door, giving a slight wave to acknowledge the goodbyes called after them from the rest of their flatmates. Despite it being summer, the morning is still cool, so no one is sweating to death in their dark uniforms. They manage to get on the bus without any problems, although it's delayed by a short minute, and find seats together.

This time during a weekend, not many people are out, so it's not very crowded. Still, the uniforms – famous throughout the entire galaxy as it is – attract curious and awed stares, which only increase when they notice just who is among their group.

They arrive at the JSA with time to spare. The building is lively as it always is, people moving about to keep everything up and running, but that's not what catches their attention. Instead it's the group of young men and women, all wearing the same outfit.

''Seems like everyone is here already,'' Shindou notes as they cross the entrance hall to join with their friends, even as he reaches out with his Soul.

Immediately, the group stirs, and a mix of familiar auras washes over the new arrivals in greeting. Kyousuke and Tenma return it, the latter more so than the former, just as they reach their friends. ''Sorry we're late,'' the brunet smiles at Earth Eleven, ''our bus was a little delayed.''

''No worries, Captain!'' Sakura beams, swinging her arms lightly as she twists around. ''Gouenji-san should be here soon, too! Konoha-chan and I spoke with him earlier.''

''In any case, we should get going.''

They follow Shindou's suggestion, having been here often enough the past few years to know the way towards the conference hall. The group thankfully isn't bothered and reaches their destination easily. It's a large, circular room with a wide screen taking up almost half of it. The other half has several levels of seats, each level lower than the one behind it, giving the impression of a lecture hall.

As they enter, a voice calls the attention towards the middle of the room. ''Good morning, Earth Eleven.''

''Gouenji-san!'' Tenma quickly makes his way down the stairs to greet the man, giving a slight bow. ''It's been too long!''

The older man returns his greeting with a slight smile, his eyes softening. ''That it has,'' he agrees. ''Before you left for the Galaxia Council meeting in Washington. Endou told me everything went well?''

He chuckles when the brunet grimaces at that. Tenma's dislike of both the Council and the Earth Stellar Federation is well-known, after all. ''Everything went according to schedule.'' That's all the young man will say on that matter, much happier to put the Galaxia Union's representatives and the ESF out of his mind. ''Is everything ready for the meeting call?''

Gouenji nods, turning his attention back to the computer he was working on before they arrived. ''Yes, we're establishing the private connection now, and the translator is working. It'll come online in a few minutes.'' Seemingly satisfied with everything he's looking at, he picks up a small remote lying next to the computer and points it at the large screen. One push of a button and it turns on, the familiar, four-pointed star fading to life. ''That will do. I'll take my leave then, but maybe we can catch up when you're free?''

Tenma beams at the suggestion. ''That'd be amazing! Thanks, Gouenji-san!''

The older man laughs. ''I'll wait for you, then. Good luck.''

He leaves quickly after that, giving a slight wave at the rest of the team when they call out greetings. Earth Eleven take their seats, finishing some last chatter before the Astral Corps emblem fades. They quieten as the screen splits into five smaller displays, each coming to life.

Once they're all online, Tenma smiles warmly. ''Good day, everyone! I'm glad we could all make it for our Astral meeting.''

His teammates call out their own greetings, which are returned by their alien friends. All five screens show similar, official meeting halls, and everyone is wearing the same black and purple uniform – thankfully, every species has more or less the same build, so that didn't cause any trouble. The Galaxia Council, when the Astral Corps was created, first voted to give every planet its own secondary color, but Tenma had made it very clear that wouldn't be accepted. The Astrals main priority is, after all, keeping the peace throughout the galaxy, and how could they do that if they didn't form a united front? And so the mutual purple was picked.

Tenma allows them to catch up for a few more minutes, but then he calls the attention again. ''Alright, let's get this meeting started!'' he gestures to the lower left screen. ''Does anyone have anything pressing to mention beforehand?''

There are answers in the negative from four out of five planets, but when it gets to Faram Obius, there's a long moment of silence.

It doesn't go unnoticed.

''Is everything alright?'' Kyousuke asks, his eyes scanning his former team sharply. ''Is there something wrong with your connection?''

It's Hilary who answers. ' _'It's holding steady,''_ she tells them, flicking her long hair. The quality of the screen allows them all to see the look she shares with her Faram Dite teammates – one of hesitance, and that, more than anything, clues them in that something is amiss. Hilary Flail does _not_ hesitate.

Tenma frowns. ''Report,'' he orders them, although his voice is gentle.

With a sigh, the she-alien gives in. _''There's nothing out of order,''_ she reassures them all, _''but... Ozrock has been... stirring things up.''_

The temperature seems to drop by ten degrees at the mention of their adversary, and from the looks of the four screens showing the other planets, they're having similar reactions.

It's Rodan who takes over. _''He's still in prison, no way to get out,''_ he says quickly, which allows some of their tension to slip away. Still, their anxiety doesn't let up. _''But he's been talking.''_

''Talking?'' echoes Matatagi, a sharp edge to his voice. ''What the hell do you mean with 'talking'?''

Hilary crosses her arms, grimacing. _''The guards told us a few cycles ago,''_ here the video flickers a moment to find the correct translation for the Faramian time duration, _''that he wanted to speak with an Astral.''_

'' _Gandales and I were the ones who went to see him,''_ Ryugel says, the white-haired brother uncharacteristically quiet, a deep frown marring his features. _''He was calm. Controlled, actually. Lounging around in his cell and even tried to make small talk. I've never seen him like that.''_

'' _It was creepy,''_ agrees Gandales, fidgeting.

Ryugel shoots him a look and the younger slinks back a little. _''Gandales is right, though, it was. All the times I've seen him before this, he was either trying to call upon his Soul, most often screaming as if he'd lost his mind. Other times, he would be silent. But never so... casual.''_ He leans back in his seat and crosses his arms. _''I thought he may be up to something, so we checked security, also that surrounding the rest of Ixaal Fleet's members, but it was all holding strong.''_

'' _Anything else?''_ Kazerma presses. _''Did he want something?''_

'' _Not specifically, at first,''_ the Faramian alien answers with a quick headshake. _''Like I said, he was making small talk.''_

'' _Ryugel-nii told him off!''_ there's a wide grin on Gandales' face, but everyone knows the dark-haired brother well enough by now to not be disturbed by it. _''And then Ozrock started acting weird!''_

There's a sense of unease filling the air of the Earth conference hall now, and none of the Earthlings would be surprised if something similar was happening for the other planetary teams. ''Define weird.'' Shindou's eyes narrow, the Vice-Captain's Soul tingling with something bitter.

'' _He spoke of the Assembly.''_

Sharp looks all around. For Ozrock, locked away as deeply as he is, to know of such an event... although it is, of course, possible for him to have overheard a conversation between the guards.

But Ryugel doesn't seem to be finished. _''Made some comments about the 'good work',''_ he makes quotation marks, a clear influence of his Earthling friends, _''of the Astrals. And then he asked us if the Galaxia Council had gotten rid of 'them' yet.''_

'' _Them?''_ echoes Van from Sazanaara's meeting hall, where he's sitting next to Powai. _''Who did he mean?''_

Ryugel looks away and Barga next to him speaks up. _''We don't know.''_

'' _He didn't want to elaborate,''_ adds Hilary. _''After Ryugel and Gandales left, we sent other Astrals too. I went as well, but Ozrock, he... he didn't say anything more on the matter.''_ She clenches her fists, clearly visible from where they're resting on the meeting table in front of her. _''Specifically, he said he wouldn't tell_ us _anything more.''_

The implication there is clear, and it's the Ratoni Astrals that question it first – surprising, considering the peaceful plant aliens usually prefer to listen. _''Do you mean he would talk to someone else?''_

'' _Seemed like it.''_ Hilary's frustration is clear. _''And... we know who, as well.''_ Suddenly, her eyes settle securely on the Earth conference hall. _''Ozrock, he... he demanded to speak with the Captain.''_

Tenma's eyes widen at that, the air around him suddenly charged with his teammates' restless Souls. He ignores it.

''He wanted to talk to Tenma?'' Shindou clarifies, a sharp undertone to his voice as he glances at his young friend.

Said friend keeps his Soul carefully in check so that no one can read it, although the slight frown on his face tells them he's disturbed by the news.

Ryugel speaks up again. _''Yes. He's been requesting it every time an Astral came to check on him.''_

''And he wasn't asking for another captain?''

Barga shakes his head at Minaho's suggestion. _''He asked for 'Captain Matsukaze'.''_

There falls a silence, then. The Astrals seem to be hesitant to continue this line of conversation, especially with their leader's silence. The Faramian aliens are the least fidgety of them all, but that isn't surprising, considering they've been able to give this more thought.

''Why, though?'' mutters Minaho, resting his entangled fingers against his chin.

Manabe next to him pushes up his glasses. ''Several reasons. Personal grudge, likely, but it could be something else.''

His detective friend hums. ''Perhaps for old time's sake?'' At the looks he gets, he makes a vague gesture towards Tenma. ''He singled Captain out before, he could be going for that again. Like a rematch. Then there's the fact he's the leader of the Astrals,'' he adds.

There are some nods at the reasoning of the duo, but it's Tenma himself who responds vocally. ''Could be,'' he hums, but there's something distant in his expression that sets his closest friends off.

''You don't think that's it?'' demands Shindou, head whipping towards him sharply. The other Astrals stay silent – they have seen the silent communication between the former Raimon trio before, after all.

Tenma stays silent long enough for his fellow Astrals to grow suspicious. Then, finally, he sighs. ''I don't... know, but...'' he starts, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table in front of him. ''During the Galaxy Eleven vs Ixaal Fleet match, when I scored that goal using Storm Tornado Hurricane, for a second there, we...'' he keeps his gaze steadily averted from any of his friends as he slowly finishes his words. ''It seemed like- like Ozrock and I... connected. Just for a moment. It snapped instantly and I thought I imagined it.''

For a second, there's silence.

Then comes Kazerma's incredulous voice. _''You_ _connected?''_ asks the Sandorian captain. He's tense- everyone is.

The brunet nods. ''Yeah. It was like I could... _feel_ his rage.'' His tense posture shows how uncomfortable he is with sharing this. ''But like I said, it ended immediately.''

'' _And there were no side effects? Absolutely nothing?''_

''No,'' Tenma responds, but then pauses as a memory strikes him. ''Well, right until we left the Faramdite solar system, I could still... feel his presence, but I didn't think anything of it- his Soul had been so immense, I just thought it was residue or something. It wasn't there any other times I've been in Faramdite, at least.''

There's a deafening silence, then.

''... _that's impossible.''_

Kazerma's words are quiet and nearly pained in their admission. A grimness has settled over the Sandorian conference room that leaves the Earthlings at a loss.

In fact, that same severity is mirrored by the Astrals of the other planets. They know something, that much is obvious.

''Explain.''

Shindou's command is sharp and he's very nearly glaring at the screen, daring them to refuse him. They don't, however. After a few moments of silence, it's Hilary who starts to talk. _''Ozrock's Soul was repressed when he was taken into custody after the match,''_ she says, focusing directly on the humans. _''He was strong, but any residue wouldn't be able to be felt at the edge of the solar system – we can't even feel the Ratoni Astrals from here without actively trying even though they're the planet closest to us. Ozrock wouldn't have that range without the suppressors, unless he specifically focused on it.''_

No one's quite sure what to say to that.

The silence would be awkward if it weren't for the severity of the situation, and it rings out far too long. Earth, only having appeared on the interstellar scale six years ago, is still learning and it shows now. Their knowledge of anything Soul-related is modest at most, in comparison to the centuries of research planets like Faram Obius have.

Keeping that in mind, the humans focus on the Faramians. Out of all the Astral planets, they are undoubtedly the most knowledgeable about this.

'' _Ever heard of something like this happening before?''_ Kazerma asks them.

Hilary sighs. _''Not that I know of. Guys?''_ she glances at the other Faram Dite players, but they all shake their heads. _''We'll research it though. We have access to the main archives and Queen Lalaya will probably offer to contact any specialists on Souls when she learns of this situation. We can ask Princess Katora as well, before Kiel was destroyed they were even further developed than we are. She wasn't a scholar, but she may know something.''_

'' _I'll ask my father,''_ Arbega offers, one of the first things the owl-like alien has said during this whole discussion. _''Perhaps he can help us.''_

'' _And, of course, we'll all check any records our planets may have,''_ adds Kazerma decisively. _''Should we search beyond the Astral Corps?''_

The question is a legit one that gives them all pause. It would widen their search, but with the Astrals' fame, if word got out, who knows what could happen?

''Better to wait,'' Shindou decides when Tenma stays quiet, the Vice-Captain's voice clear and certain. ''It doesn't seem to be a pressing matter.''

Approving nods all around. They wrap up that part of the meeting not long after and move into more familiar ground, planetary status updates and preparations for the Assembly being two main topics.

Nothing other than some small issues occurs, which are solved easily enough with everyone helping out. Although the meeting lasted longer than usual, due to the way it started, the end eventually comes in sight.

Arbega has just finished updating them on the preparations for the intergalactic train between Earth and Gurdon, thankfully the last topic up for discussion today. _''Alright, that seems like everything,''_ Hilary hums. _''Anything else?''_

No one says anything for a moment, but then Kyousuke suddenly speaks up and surprises them all. ''What are you thinking?''

At first, the other Astrals are confused as to whom he's talking to.

Then they notice his stare focused on their Captain.

Tenma himself has noticed it too and meets his best friend's gaze evenly, keeping his Soul tightly controlled. He raises an eyebrow.

Orange eyes narrow. ''You've barely said anything,'' he says simply. ''What's got you so caught up?''

There's an undertone of suspicion in his voice that no one misses. Tenma stays silent, recognizing it for what it is, and shifts his gaze towards the meeting table.

That, more than anything, cues them in that something isn't right.

''I...''

The brunet sighs and leans back in his seat. Runs a hand through his hair in a sign of exhaustion.

Boy, are they not going to like this.

''I'm going to visit Ozrock.''

Just a single second of silence, the calm before the storm, and then five conference rooms explode in protest.

'' _You can't be serious-''_

'' _Are you insane?!''_

''No way in hell-''

Tenma winces at the cacophony of raised voices, even though he was prepared for it. Since it doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, he lashes out with his Soul, his eyes flashing blue. ''Stop!'' the other humans fall silent and the aliens don't take long to follow. ''I know it sounds stupid-''

''If I didn't know better, I'd think you lost your mind.''

The brunet shoots Matatagi an annoyed look at his interruption. ''Ozrock has been silent for six years,'' he says, focusing again. ''And now he's talking about things he shouldn't be able to know. He's asking for me – and whatever happened between us back then, I truly think that has something to do with this.''

Kazerma sighs. _''That's fair, but you'd be going in blindly,''_ he points out. _''We don't know what Ozrock's deal is right now. We have no clue what this connection between you was, and if it'll come back if you get close enough. Should we really risk sending you there?''_

All fair points, too, and Tenma concedes with a nod. ''I thought about it,'' he admits. ''And I would agree with you, if it wasn't for the Assembly.''

There's a sudden quietness to the air, a charged tension just waiting to be released. The Celesta Assembly, where the entirety of the planets part of the Galaxia Union will come together. The only time of the year where the Galaxia Council meets physically, instead of through holograms. The biggest gathering in the entire galaxy.

And their duty is to protect it.

Seeing as he has their attention, Tenma presses on carefully. ''Ozrock talked about the Assembly, followed by the Astral Corps and the Galaxia Council. 'Them'. If there's a threat... with all those people gathered, we _have_ to know if there's something that could endanger them.'' He grimaces. ''And if Ozrock will truly only speak to me...''

Minaho finishes his thought. ''Then we don't have another option.'' He nods, albeit unhappily.

The brunet inclines his head silently and turns his gaze towards the screen. They all seem to share the Earthlings' morose state of mind, but so far, no one has found an argument against their Captain's idea.

The Astral Corps protects every living being in the galaxy.

While the Galaxia Council contains all the leaders of the planets in the Galaxia Union, which was reformed after the Grand Celesta Galaxy ended six years ago, the Corps is a separate entity that was simultaneously created. They are the only people in the Union that may act without the Council's explicit permission, even going so far as to completely discard any orders they don't agree with.

Although the Council wasn't happy at first, the positive reaction stemming from the people forced them to accept it.

After Tenma was elected as Captain of the Astrals, the Council truly lost any say they had in the Corps itself. They can try to influence the Astrals of their own planet, but any situations that arise are handled by the entirety of the Corps itself – and so far, with overwhelming success.

That isn't to say everyone disagrees, though. Several Council members – Queen Lalaya, Roglos Gordon of the AMF of Gurdon, Prime Minister Zaizen as representative of Earth, and Princess Katora even though she's an honorary member – support the Corps and that support has only spread through the years.

With acceptance from over two thirds of the Council, things have never looked better. The workings between the two parties have been going smoothly since the start of the preparations for the yearly Assembly, as Tenma's visit to Washington is proof of.

Still, despite how well everything is going now, it could change in a heartbeat.

The members of the Council are all focused on their own planet; the Corps will do anything to ensure the safety and balance of the galaxy as a whole.

Which makes the protection during the Celesta Assembly their duty.

''I'm going to visit Ozrock,'' repeats the Captain steadily. ''We cannot take any chances. I'll arrange things here on Earth for the trip.''

He takes it as a win when no one outright objects. That's not to say Shindou's next words surprise him, however. ''You're not going alone.''

''Of course I'm not.''

''I'm serious, you- wait, what?'' the game maker stares at him with incredulous eyes at the easy agreement.

Tenma gives a light laugh. ''I'll be with the Faramian Astrals the whole time, Takuto-san, and besides, the other four Astral planets are only an hour away at most by Galaxia Express,'' he reminds his friend, and when brown eyes narrow in displeasure, he hastens to add, ''even though you want to come yourself, that's not possible. You're needed here to take over the preparations for the Assembly- if there's anyone who can handle the Council, it's you.''

It's obvious Shindou doesn't seem reassured by that. _''We'll play backup,''_ Barga growls, and somehow it manages to come across as comforting. _''Nothing's happening to Captain while he's out here.''_

The game maker grits his teeth, his expression dark as he averts his gaze. ''If not me, at least take Kyousuke,'' he hisses finally in frustration. Finally he glances at his young friend again, and this time his concern is painstakingly obvious. ''Please, Tenma.''

The brunet glances at the forward in question. When Kyousuke notices him looking, he inclines his head silently.

With a soft smile, Tenma gives in. ''Alright, we'll both go. Is everyone in agreement?'' when no objection comes, his smile grows to a beaming grin. ''Great! I'll be in contact with Faram Obius to arrange transport. Meeting adjourned!''

* * *

Telling their friends they're leaving for outer space in a week is one thing.

Telling them they're leaving because an imprisoned maniac is demanding to speak with Tenma, and they're actually listening to said demands, is something else entirely.

''Ozrock is _what?''_

Kirino is quickly shushed by Shinsuke. ''Not everyone is supposed to know,'' the still-small defender whispers as he glances around. They may have a more or less isolated table in the garden of the café the entirety of their friend group has gathered at, but still. Confidential intergalactic information should not be spoken of lightly.

Minding their volume, the others continue to question the Astrals in their midst. ''Why are you going to visit the dangerous space psycho when he's literally _asking_ to see you?'' Kariya hisses, eyes narrowed at Tenma.

The brunet in question grimaces. ''If there's a threat to the Assembly, we need to know. It's the biggest event of the year.''

''And Ozrock is locked up tight,'' adds Minori, not even glancing up from where she's typing away on her phone. ''How does Monday work for the two of you?''

''Works fine,'' mutters Kyousuke, his best friend nodding in agreement.

The honorary Astral hums in satisfaction and goes back to scheduling their space trip, since she's decided she'll join them as well – and truly, Tenma's glad for it. Minori is a great ally to have, with all her knowledge of interstellar politics.

''I still don't see why you have to go,'' Sangoku says, directing his words towards his captain. ''Can't the other Astrals handle it?''

With a sigh, the brunet shakes his head. ''He's not talking,'' he tells them, playing with the straw of his orange juice. ''He'll only speak with me.''

''He can't get to you? At all?'' Taiyou presses, his voice giving away his distaste at the situation, which is mirrored by everyone else. The former Arakumo captain is uncharacteristically serious. ''If he tries something...''

It's Minori who answers that, to Tenma's relief. She has a way of convincing their friends. ''He's in the most secure cell Faram Obius has to offer and it's reinforced by Kiel technology,'' she says, finally looking up from her phone. ''There's no way anyone's getting out of there, not even someone with the immense Soul powers Ozrock has. And besides Faram Obius, the other planets in the Faramdite solar system are regulating his power levels as well.''

As predicted, the others relax slightly at that.

Tenma hides a grimace.

Thank god they don't know about the Soul connection he has with the 'dangerous space psycho', otherwise they'd _never_ let him out of their sight.

He pretends not to notice his Vice-Captain's displeased gaze when he changes the subject to Assembly preparations.

* * *

It's only two days before they're set to leave for the Faramdite solar system that Tenma finds himself in a small, homely café – one of his favorites, in fact. As the door falls closed behind him, he scans the tastefully decorated surroundings, smiling widely when he spots familiar white hair.

He crosses the room to the table, which is tucked away on the other side next to a window. Having forgone his favorite red sports jacket due to the hot weather, the man already waiting there is dressed in a blue tank top instead. ''Gouenji-san!'' Tenma chirps cheerfully.

Gouenji glances up and smiles. ''Tenma,'' he greets warmly as the brunet takes a seat.

''I hope you weren't waiting long!''

''Not at all,'' the man shakes his head. ''How are you? And the truth, please.''

The teenager gives a sheepish chuckle at the added part. ''I'm fine, I promise!'' he says, reaching for the menu. ''Busy, absolutely, but otherwise fine.''

His companion hums. ''I heard from Endou that you're leaving soon?'' he questions and when Tenma glances up from the menu, it's to the sight of furrowed brows, concern in Gouenji's dark eyes. ''What happened?''

''Ah,'' the brunet grimaces, lowering his voice. ''Astral emergency.''

He sees when the meaning of that registers in Gouenji's mind. The man straightens, eyes widening before his frown returns even stronger than before.

His voice is pressing but quiet, as well, to avoid any eavesdroppers from overhearing. ''An emergency? And you couldn't send someone else?''

His alarm is understandable. There have been 'emergencies', before, but only a handful of times did it require someone to actually be there in person. Add to that that Tenma is the Captain of the Corps, and it doesn't paint a pretty picture.

''No,'' the brunet sighs, all hints of a smile gone now. ''Officially it's a checkup on proceedings in Faramdite, but that's just a cover up so the Galaxia Council won't start panicking. It's probably nothing, but with the Assembly so close, we're not taking any risks.''

Gouenji nods slowly, a bit of his tension leaving although he's still clearly worried. ''Are you going alone?''

Tenma shakes his head. ''Kyousuke and Minori-san are joining me.''

Instantly, the older man relaxes. ''Good. Kyousuke will keep an eye on you,'' he says approvingly, grinning when the brunet pouts. ''Tenma, if you don't want everyone to worry about you, you should be more careful.''

''I am careful!'' he protests, without any heat.

''Sure you are,'' Gouenji laughs. ''You don't wanna know how many times Endou has called me and Kidou in a panic because you did something reckless.'' At the disbelieving look that gets him, the man adds in a teasing tone, ''you know how protective he is of you guys, and you are arguably the worst of the bunch.''

Which, okay, Tenma can admit he might sometimes put himself at risk. Not that often! But as Astral Captain, he's already had to face a few precarious situations, and if he can do something to protect his friends...

But still. ''I can't be worse than Kyousuke.''

''You'd be surprised.'' Gouenji doesn't seem like he's joking, but he can't elaborate just yet when a waiter arrives at their table. Suddenly broken out of their conversation, both take a moment to order, before they resume again. ''Kyousuke actually calculates the risks before he takes them. That, at least, gives Endou a bit of peace.''

The brunet huffs and doesn't deign that with an answer.

* * *

Tenma, Kyousuke and Minori board the Galaxia Express towards the Faramdite solar system early Monday morning, five days after the Astral meeting. Most of their friends have said goodbye either yesterday evening or earlier today, but Aoi, Yukimura and Taiyou have personally come to see them off.

After parting from them and getting on the train-like space vehicle, they make their way towards their private train set. They're, thankfully, left to their own devices, despite the awed looks and salutes they get from staff. No surprise there, considering the boys are in full Astral get-up, while Minori is wearing the honorary uniform, which is nearly identical except for the bronze lining and the lilac replacing the dark purple.

As they settle into their seats and prepare for the space warp, Tenma quickly grabs his phone to send a last text to Shindou, who, unfortunately, couldn't join their farewell committee. He's already knee-deep in Assembly preparation tasks, like the younger brunet was only a week ago.

_We're leaving in a few minutes, if anything happens, I'll use stello to contact you. See you in a few days!_

He fidgets with the watch-like device on his wrist, the stellar orb or 'stello' for short. It's the same technology as the Astral Corps use for their meetings, able to bridge the countless light years that separate the planets of the Union, but much more compact. It's the first time he'll be using it, although Kazerma and Arbega have assured him it works. Still, he has his doubts, considering the planets in the Faramdite solar system are only an hour away from each other at most, while Earth is separated by millions of lightyears.

Separately from the stello watch is the small earpiece that he's more familiar with, having first encountered it during the Grand Celesta Galaxy. It's the widely used translation device that allows inhabitants of different planets to communicate, although this particular type is special-Corps made. Tenma doesn't even want to think about how much it could've cost.

He settles back into his chair as the Galaxia Express comes into motion, glancing out of the green-tinted window closest to him to wave at his friends one last time.

They disappear from view as the vehicle speeds up and the brunet braces himself as it reaches heights a normal train would never be able to grasp. It's only a few more moments before the railways slants upwards before ending completely, and the engines roar to life.

They leave the Earth's surface behind and cross through the bright, cloudless sky, still at nauseating speeds. Thankfully it's over soon and the world around them turns dark, the engines dying down when they've left the planet's gravitational field.

Minori pulls out her laptop to continue her work for the Assembly and Kyousuke has pulled out his phone to play some games. Seeing as those two are occupied, Tenma sighs and reaches for his bag.

They'll enter warp soon enough and from there out, it'll only take half a day to enter the Faramdite solar system. Better to get some of his work done for his classes when he has the chance.

* * *

It's hours later that they reach the edge of the alien solar system. Tenma, having finished his homework a while ago and is instead busying himself with the information on Ozrock's records the Faramian Astrals sent him, puts his laptop away to look out of the window.

Despite having been here several times already, the beauty of it still takes his breath away. The bright red star that functions as their sun, the five planets that surround it in the deep darkness of space, stars twinkling in the distance... it's spectacular.

They pass Ratoniik first, the green planet being on the edge of the system. Faram Obius comes immediately after, which Tenma mourns just a little bit, since he'd have loved to see Gurdon, Sandorius and Sazanaara up close again. He'll just have to do with the colorful specs in the distance.

When the announcement for docking comes, the three Earthlings settle in their chairs and make sure their seatbelts are secured. Just like the launching, it's not a smooth experience when gravity gets ahold of the Express, but thankfully it's over quickly.

The sky outside turns from the deep blue to the warm purple they all remember from their other visits to this planet, and soon enough the vehicle is making contact with the slanted railways. Buildings flash by as they continue their way on the surface.

The vehicle slows and eventually comes to a stop, after which the three friends wait for the safety sign to turn off. When it does, they quickly gather their bags – the rest of their baggage will be delivered to the castle directly – and make their way to the exit at the front.

There, the commander of the ship is talking with the supervisor of the docking station, the door already slid open.

As they approach, both men salute, both pressing a fist to their heart and bowing in respect. ''Astrals, it was an honor traveling with you,'' the commander says as he straightens.

Tenma smiles and returns the gesture, Minori and Kyousuke doing the same behind him. ''The honor was ours, sir,'' he tells the man and inclines his head. ''Thank you for your service.''

They are then ushered to the door and leave the Express behind, walking down the ramp. As they step out onto Faramian ground, Tenma closes his eyes for just a second to enjoy the fresh air around him.

Then a shout catches his attention, followed by a warm wave of Soul signatures washing over him. He glances at the direction, grey eyes widening when they see the source of the sound. ''Wha- _Kazerma?''_

The Sandorian laughs warmly as he approaches, joined by Powai, Arbega and Hilary, all four of them reaching out with their Souls to greet the new arrivals, which both Earth Eleven players automatically return. ''Tenma, it's great to see you again!'' the red-skinned alien pulls the surprised brunet into a hug when he reaches the group of Earthlings, which the Captain returns after a second of shock.

''What are you doing on Faram Obius?'' Tenma asks as they separate, even as he turns to greet both the Sazanaari and the Gurdonis captains, Powai jumping him with a hug while Arbega settles for a more professional handshake.

It's the owl-like alien who answers him. ''I'm here as messenger between Gurdon and Faram Obius, as my father and Queen Lalaya are working together to find more about the... connection,'' he pauses on the word. ''Kazerma is here on Princess Katora's request, Sandorius has some old Kiel records.''

''And Powai just decided to tag along!'' the she-alien in question pipes up cheerfully, either not noticing or ignoring Minori's twitching eye from where she's hugging the unwilling manager.

Tenma nods in understanding as Hilary pulls him into a quick embrace as well. ''Alright, as great as it is to see you all again,'' she says as she pulls away, flicking her hair over her shoulder, ''the Queen is expecting you, and so is Gandales.'' She rolls her eyes, although she can't completely hide her amusement. ''He's been driving Ryugel crazy asking about you.''

Kyousuke huffs a laugh, clearly used to his former team's antics. ''Let's save him before he kills someone,'' he mutters and gestures in the direction of the castle. ''Lead the way.''

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Lalaya is especially happy to see Kyousuke again.

She even goes as far as to give him a hug, longer than appropriate for her position. She makes up for it by keeping her greeting to the other two Earthlings short, although her hug is no less welcoming for it. Besides, Katora embraces Tenma for too long, so that evens out.

As mentioned, the rest of the Faramian Astrals are also waiting for them, lined up behind their Queen as their Souls swirl around the humans in greeting. Gandales is fidgeting the whole time he's supposed to stand there.

When their chance comes to greet the humans, he nearly launches himself at them in his excitement, shooting a dozen questions at them in the span of ten seconds. Ryugel appears just a moment after and hits him over the head, telling him to cut it out, and the younger twin spends the next few minutes sulking.

It's truly nice to see them all again.

Monthly meetings they may have, it's nothing compared to actually being face-to-face, and Tenma and the others accept gracefully when Lalaya invites them to dinner with her and their fellow Astrals. They find themselves in a medium-sized dining hall less than half an hour later. At least, medium-sized according to the young Queen – it's big enough to fit the living room of their flat back on Earth inside it, several times.

The food is magnificent, despite it being very different from what they're used to. ''It's safe to eat for you, don't worry,'' Katora reassures them with a gentle smile. ''Since the Union was created, we've focused a lot on both cultural and biological differences-'' Tenma's aware of that, there's a lot of frequent contact between scientists of the different planets ''-and it turns out that, while our separate digestion systems are specialized on what our own homes have to offer, it's still similar.''

''I heard something about that,'' Minori agrees as she experimentally tries out a grape-like piece of fruit. ''Even humans are identical on the basic levels, despite being so far away.''

''Of course, there are still some things to watch out for,'' Kazerma adds as he gestures to a bowl of something that looks like purple lettuce on the other side of the table. ''That, for example, is poisonous to Sandorians, although Sazanaari love it.''

Powai confirms as much by scooping a large amount onto her plate.

Lalaya chuckles, hiding her mouth with a gloved hand as she does so. ''We've made sure to keep everything that could cause bad reactions away from those affected by it,'' she reassures the humans, gesturing towards a dish on the other end of the table. ''For instance, you would not want to try that.''

Although the conversation continues lightly, after the last dishes have been cleaned away and Lalaya has invited them all to join her in the adjacent salon, everyone seems to realize they can't ignore the elephant in the room anymore.

The Earthern Astrals are here, after all, on official business.

''Any news on Ozrock?''

It's Ryugel who answers, settling down on a luxe couch next to his brother. ''I've gone to visit him again. No change from his previous behavior,'' he says simply. ''He's still refusing to speak with anyone but you. We've agreed to keep him in the dark about your arrival.''

Tenma hums in understanding.

''I went to see him too,'' someone else pipes up and the brunet glances at Katora in surprise. She meets his gaze evenly. ''Hilary joined me for protection, although I did the talking. He seemed most surprised, to see me, but he still wouldn't reveal anything.''

The Queen next to her sighs. ''It worries me,'' she admits. ''He's been so quiet for the last few years and even before that, he wasn't like... this.''

''So sure of himself,'' mutters Rodan. ''Casual. It's unnerving, that's for sure.''

Tenma's aware of Kyousuke's eyes on him, but he pretends not to notice it. Thankfully, his best friend's attention is pulled to the conversation again when the other Astrals give a more detailed summary of everything that's transpired during their visits to the Dite Prison.

As they finish their overview, Lalaya focuses directly on the Astral Captain. ''I assume you'll be visiting the prison tomorrow?''

The brunet inclines his head. ''Yes, it's too late to go now,'' he says, glancing out of the large window wall that shows the dark purple sky, stars slowly starting to appear. ''Who will be joining me? Besides Kyousuke.''

It's Hilary who answers. ''Unfortunately, I'm preoccupied with other matters, so Ryugel has offered.'' The white-haired Faramian nods at their Captain in confirmation.

''I'd like to come as well,'' Kazerma hums from the opposite couch, ''that is, unless Princess Katora has need of me?''

The lilac-haired girl shakes her head with a soft smile. ''No, I'd actually like to invite Minori to join me.'' She glances at the teal-haired human. ''If you are open to it?''

The young woman nods. ''Of course,'' she responds immediately. Those two have a strange friendship, that much has been proven long before – although Minori doesn't hold Potomuri's spirit anymore, many of his memories are still left in her mind, and she's grown close with Katora because of it. She takes a moment to raise an eyebrow at Tenma. '"Will you be alright without me?''

He huffs in amusement and doesn't deign to answer that.

* * *

Early next morning, when the sky has turned a charming lilac, Tenma is awake and ready to go nearly two hours before breakfast is set out, since the Faramian equivalent of a day is six hours longer. Simultaneously, they sleep longer.

Thankfully, Powai has the same problem, since a Sazanaarian day is only twenty-two hours, so she joins the humans in the gardens while the rest of the planet sleeps around them until it's time to gather in the dining hall again.

Everyone who was at dinner the previous night also joins them for the morning meal, although Arbega clearly doesn't appreciate the 'early' hour, at least in his opinion. With them all at varying stages of being awake, it's much quieter than the day before, although Tenma allows himself to be distracted by Powai. That girl has way too much energy, even though it must feel like noon to her.

The brunet can't deny his nerves anymore, however, when he and his companions for the day – all dressed in their Astral uniforms – gather at the inner docks, from where a hover orbit will take them directly to the Dite Prison.

Having said goodbye to the others before, the small group is left to wait on their own while the hoverer is readied. As they stand there, Tenma finally acknowledges his best friend's curious eyes.

''You alright?'' asks Kyousuke quietly when the brunet's Soul brushes against his own in admission.

Tenma shoots him a gentle smile, but clearly it shows some of his unease, for the forward places a hand on his shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of support. ''We've got your back,'' he mutters, and then his lips twitch upwards into a half-smile. ''Everything will work out somehow, right?''

''Yeah,'' the Captain laughs softly, the Faramian working on the hoverer gesturing them it's ready for departure. ''C'mon, let's get this over with.''

They gather on the platform of the orbit and its green glass windows close, after which it takes off. The way to the prison is mostly spend in silence, although Ryugel and Kazerma eventually fall into soft conversation about the coming Assembly, with Kyousuke adding a few comments here and there.

Tenma stays quiet.

His hand is firmly placed on the metal cylinder-shaped device strapped to his belt for the entire journey, ready to activate his rarely used Psyche weapon at the slightest provocation.

They leave the Faramian capital behind twenty minutes into their journey and it isn't long before the metal buildings of the most secure prison in possibly the galaxy looms up. The other three fall silent as they watch it approach.

Which is why everyone hears their Captain's startled gasp.

''Tenma?'' Kyousuke asks instantly. ''What's wrong?''

The brunet mutely shakes his head, eyes trained on the approaching prison. It takes a few moments before he can focus on his companions again, who are all staring at him in various stages of anxiety. ''You... do you guys feel that?''

The confused looks are enough of an answer. ''Feel what?'' when the brunet doesn't answer, Kyousuke's frown deepens. ''Tenma?''

''Is it Ozrock?''

Ryugel curses quietly at Kazerma's question, while Kyousuke clenches his fists.

Tenma nods.

''It's faint, but it's there. You really don't feel it?''

The other three share a silent look. Kazerma mutely shakes his head.

Any other conversation is cut off when they pass through the force field surrounding the prison, although there's a tension surrounding them that wasn't there before. Tenma ignores the looks his friends shoot him and instead focuses on controlling his Soul, even as Ozrock's presence grows more potent with every passing moment.

The hoverer docks not long after and they're greeted by the prison warden, who takes them to deep into the prison. From there on out, the four of them are left on their own and Ryugel leads them further, gaining access through the heavy security with practiced ease as he does so.

Tenma can understand why this is the most secure prison in the galaxy, now that he's seeing this.

Truly, it seems overkill, but he's not about to say that out loud. Instead he follows Ryugel quietly, although it's not necessary – Ozrock's Soul is like a beacon in the dark, overwhelming him more with every step.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, they reach the last hallway. ''It's at the end of this corridor,'' the white-haired Faramian tells them. ''There are five gates between us and the cell, they won't open unless the other four are closed so it'll take a few minutes.''

It's as he said. He opens the first metal door with both hand and pupil scanning, and they have to wait until it's fully closed before the next door will allow the Faramian to go through the security scans.

Eventually, though, they've passed the fifth gate and are left standing in front of an ominous wall. The two guards standing in front of it salute them sharply, which they return. Ryugel walks up to the wall and places his hand in the middle. Hidden lines in the seemingly smooth metal light up and a door slides open to allow them access.

They file into the room, which is made of the same black metal as the rest of the prison, as the wall behind them smooths out again. The white-haired alien holds out a hand and a glowing green keyboard appears underneath it. He turns on his heel to look at his companions. ''Last security room,'' he gestures at the walls surrounding them. ''Everyone ready?''

Steady nods are his answer and he twists around again to type away at the keyboard. In response, another door slides open smoothly.

Ryugel steps into the cell, calling out a greeting. ''Hello again, Ozrock.''

The other Astrals follow him, the door closing with a hiss, and for the first time in years, they get a good look at their adversary.

Just as they've been told, the alien is lounging around without a care in the world, leaning against the side wall of the room. The cell itself is separated by a nearly transparent force field, although Ozrock doesn't seem to care much. He's dressed in a dark blue and red prison uniform, much less upscale than the outfits he preferred when he was still free to walk around. The only accessories are the light grey bracelets around his wrists and ankles, green lights disrupting the otherwise smooth metal. Those must be the suppressors.

He doesn't even deign to look up at them.

''You again?'' he drawls instead, not taking his eyes away from the book he's reading.

Ryugel's retort comes so easily it speaks of habit. ''Enjoying the company, I see,'' he smirks.

The prisoner flips a page. ''I thought I already made it clear I wouldn't speak to any of you.''

''And after I came all the way out here to see you.''

Ozrock's head whips up.

Tenma meets his gaze steadily, the other's shocked eyes still as venomous green as he remembers. Ozrock stares at him for a few long seconds, as if he can't believe what he's seeing.

He finds his composure quickly, though, and closes his book with a soft thump. Slowly, a smirk forms on his face and he licks his lips. ''Well well,'' he starts, the undertone of satisfaction clear in his voice, ''you actually came.''

The brunet doesn't give anything away. ''You asked for me, didn't you?''

He can feel the anxious Soul signatures of the three other Astrals, but he ignores it in favor of focusing on Ozrock. The prisoner seems a little surprised by his simply answer, but recovers easily. ''That I did.''

Tenma holds his gaze, the other's Soul heavy around him, although it feels... _slow_ , would be the best description. Like honey, or a thick layer of dust.

''I've heard of your work as Astral Corps Captain,'' continues the pale alien easily, his smirk not leaving him for a second. He doesn't acknowledge the other occupants of the room in any way. ''Good job.''

The brunet accepts the compliment with an inclination of his head. ''Thanks.'' He pauses for a moment. ''Meanwhile, the others have been telling me you're disturbing them.''

''Who, me?'' Ozrocks laughs, his eyes narrowing in amusement. ''Since when is making conversation classified as 'disturbing people'?''

Apparently, Ryugel's had enough of sitting quietly. ''As if you don't know that,'' he spats, glaring. ''You wanted to talk with the Captain and he's here. So talk.''

But Ozrock shakes his head, his wide grin showing his pleasure at the situation. ''Not so fast,'' he hums. ''I said I'd speak to Matsukaze Tenma, _not_ to any of you. So shoo. Get out.''

Kazerma moves a step closer. ''You truly believe we'll leave Tenma alone with you?'' he demands, his eyes narrowed. They flash blue for a second.

The prisoner shrugs, still grinning. ''Yes.''

''Guys,'' Tenma says, his voice low, ''he's not going to talk like this.''

His eyes lock with an orange gaze when a hand is placed on his shoulder, much like earlier that morning. There's a displeased tilt to Kyousuke's mouth. ''We're here as backup,'' he tells the brunet quietly. ''I'm not leaving.''

_I'm not letting you face this on your own._

Tenma's gaze softens, his lips twisting into a gentle smile. ''I'll be alright,'' he returns, equally silent. ''I promise. If _anything_ goes wrong, I'll flare my Soul to let you know. Don't worry, Jedi-san.''

There's still hidden hesitation in the other's gaze, coupled with deep-rooted concern for his best friend and his lack of annoyed reaction at the much-disliked nickname, and the brunet tries to convey everything he can't say with his expression alone.

After a long moment of silence, Kyousuke tightens his grip on Tenma's shoulder. ''I won't wait further than the security room,'' he tells him, silently daring him to refute it.

Instead the brunet smiles gratefully. ''And I wouldn't have it any other way,'' he mutters, truly relieved at that prospect – he's not exactly looking forward to being alone with Ozrock, and knowing Kyousuke is only a door away reassures him more than he'd ever admit.

Ryugel and Kazerma don't seem happy with it either, but give in. ''There's a live camera feed we can watch from the security room,'' mutters the white-haired Faramian. ''It's without audio. Will that work?''

The last venomous question is directed at Ozrock, who nods. He's smirking silently, which is clearly aimed to vex the three Astrals. Needless to say, it works.

Still, they file out of the cell, Tenma letting his Soul swirl around them in reassurance. Their signatures stop in the security room and Kyousuke reaches out to envelop the brunet for a few moments, supporting and comforting all at once.

_I'm here._

The brunet smiles softly and returns the gesture. _I know._

Then, however, he focuses on the more pressing matters again. He shifts his gaze from where it was directed towards the wall his friends are behind, and instead locks eyes with Ozrock.

For the longest time, neither speak.

Then Tenma breaks their silent respite by moving closer to the force field and lowers himself to sit cross-legged on the cool metal floor. There's barely five feet between him and Ozrock now.

''How are you?''

The alien raises an amused eyebrow at the question but goes with it anyway. ''Oh, you know, the view gets a little tiring after a while and the food is flavorless, but ruling the universe has absolutely nothing on this.''

Smiling slightly at the sarcasm, Tenma sighs. ''I was being serious, actually.''

Ozrock huffs, but his Soul is still streaked with mirth. ''Of course you were,'' he mutters. ''I would've been surprised if you hadn't been, actually. Well,'' he raises his voice to a more conversational volume, ''I've been alright, although the boredom is driving me insane.''

''And here everyone seemed to believe you already were.''

The alien throws back his head to laugh loudly at that comment and Tenma grins at the sound. ''Ha! When did you become so cheeky?'' Ozrock chuckles. ''Must be the politics, Astral Captain-san.''

The brunet rolls his eyes, but then his smile fades. Ozrock, seemingly noticing the change in the mood, straightens. ''Your Soul feels strange.''

Whatever Tenma was expecting, it wasn't the wide-eyed look he gets. For the first time in... well, actually, for the first time in memory, the alien overlord seems speechless.

It doesn't last long. ''Pardon me?'' the other frowns, his gaze sharp. ''My Soul?''

''So you didn't know either.''

''Know what?'' Ozrock glares at him, any traces of his earlier amusement completely gone. ''Just what are you talking about, human?''

Tenma stays silent, not rising to the supposedly-insulting term, and although he'd honestly want to say he's still contemplating his next course of action, he's made up his mind about this days ago. The search the Corps has started hasn't yielded any results. If there's anyone who might know something, it's Ozrock himself.

''Six years ago,'' he starts, wording his thoughts carefully, ''our match. Do you remember?''

The alien sneers. ''How could I forget?''

''Not what I meant,'' Tenma says with a shake of his head. ''When you tried to stop my Storm Tornado Hurricane, with your Soul... something happened. Do you remember?''

''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

''But you do.''

Ozrock raises an eyebrow at the absolutely certainty in the brunet's voice. A smirk crosses his lips and he shakes his head, although it doesn't seem to be in denial.

Tenma presses on. ''Our Souls connected, for lack of a better word. You tried to stop the shot in your Soul form and I'd put so much of my own energy into it... it linked us, didn't it?'' he chews on his lower lip. ''Which is what I don't get. That same thing happened before, countless times during the tournament – people would score, throw every bit of their power into it, and whoever tried to interfere answered with that same conviction. But none of the other Astrals reported something like this happening. So what's different between us?''

The questions that have been plaguing him for nearly a week now pour out, Ozrock listening quietly. His face is blank and he's even holding a tight control on his Soul, even though the suppressors should be interfering with his control.

That thought should honestly be terrifying.

Ozrock shouldn't have any power over his Soul, in fact, Tenma shouldn't even be able to sense it. No one else can.

Still, it doesn't scare him in the slightest.

He's pulled back to the topic at hand when the alien sighs. ''I suppose I underestimated you yet again,'' he mutters, closing his eyes for a second. Then he settles against the wall and locks gazes with the brunet. ''Very well, I'll tell you.''

For a moment, neither speak.

Then Ozrock continues.

''There's something about Souls you don't know,'' he starts. ''It's the beast that lives inside all of us, which we can control. It's its own energy source. But that's not all.'' He lets his hands rest on the book in his lap. ''We define it as a beast because that's the form it takes on, but it's not. Not really. It's the most primal instinct of every living thing.''

He raises a challenging eyebrow, as if to ask, _do you know what that is?_

Tenma frowns as he thinks it over.

Truly, there's only one answer to that.

''Survival,'' he says.

Ozrock inclines his head. ''Exactly. Survival instinct.'' He makes a vague gesture at their surroundings. ''Surely everyone must've told you that my Soul turns purple because of my hatred? My insanity, too, perhaps?'' he smirks when the brunet knew it. ''That's not true.''

Grey eyes narrow.

''There are different types of Souls.''

Well.

Out of everything Tenma was expecting, that wasn't it.

''I'm sorry?''

Ozrock is smirking, the bastard. Still, he elaborates and that's truly all that matters to the brunet at that moment. ''You humans call it fight or flight instinct, I believe. That's not the right term, though, but it gives the correct idea. Survival instincts manifest in different ways. Some go right to the confrontation, others would rather avoid it. And that, that shows.''

''But...'' the brunet stares at him, puzzlement clear in his features. ''If it shows itself, like how yours turned purple, then... then why...''

''Then why are all Souls, except mine, blue?'' finishes Ozrock and the smirk melts off his face. ''It's because that's the way Faram Obius teaches it.''

''What?''

The alien averts his gaze, teeth gritted in fury. ''My planet was called Zucrun. The reason Faram Obius destroyed it two centuries ago was because they were scared of us,'' he mutters, his voice strained and his fists clenched so tightly his skin is turning white. ''We were in our golden age. We were stronger than any other planet at that point, our technology and knowledge reaching further than you could imagine – only Kiel came close to it. And to Faram Obius, we were a threat.''

His eyes are blazing and Tenma can almost imagine purple flames dancing in them.

''Our military was superior, but they struck hard and fast. There wasn't enough time to counter,'' he continues quietly. ''Even our strongest trump card couldn't save us. Our Souls.'' He smiles, but it's dark and devoid of humor. ''We were more knowledgeable about Souls than anyone else. There are, generally, three types. The first, which is what I have, is offensive. The 'fight' response, the lone wolf aura. The second one is the... not flight response, really, but the one closest to it. It's based on logic, mostly. Instead of starting a conflict, people with these Souls join together. This one appears as a blue aura.''

Finally, Ozrock looks at him again, a sneering smirk on his lips. ''Currently, it's known as the 'civilized' Soul type.''

Oh.

The prisoner inclines his head at the realization spreading across Tenma's face.

''It's what Faram Obius classifies as civilized,'' murmurs the brunet.

''Exactly,'' agrees Ozrock. ''It's also the only acceptable Soul form through the entire universe at this point, because the Faramian royal family has made sure of it.'' He huffs in amusement. ''I don't think the current Queen even knows about it, actually.''

''But why?'' Tenma asks, shaking his head quickly. His features are scrunched up in growing dread. ''Why would they wipe out the other types?''

A green gaze is leveled at him. ''Because,'' Ozrock hums, ''for centuries now, the royal family has been Blue, through and through, and so are most of the Faramian people. They're afraid of what's different – especially of Purple, because Purple _fights._ Blue cannot understand that and cannot control that. And for a monarchy that has a history on tyrannical ruling that has only ended the last century, that's terrifying.''

Of course it is.

Hasn't it been like that throughout Earth's history, too? Nearly always, people fight to keep their power.

Anything that challenges that...

''Blue is the only acceptable type, partly because it's been like that for so long and partly because there are still people believing in the old regime. Queen Lalaya's court was full of traitors only six years ago and you know it as well as I do – they turned on her in a heartbeat. It's a small group, truly, but they're doing a wondrous job of picking off any rebels there might be,'' continues Ozrock. ''They don't want to lose their control and if the truth about Souls came out, that could very well happen – which is why they will fight you on every front possible.''

Tenma pauses.

''What?''

The alien exhales slowly, his eyes grim. ''Tenma,'' he murmurs and the brunet gives a start at the use of his first name, ''I'm sure the Astrals told you- I asked if the Council got rid of _them_ yet.''

A second of silence.

''I meant you.''

Tenma forgets how to breathe.

_What?_

It's only when the sudden flood of _alarm_ from the next room crashes over him that he manages to scramble enough of his composure together to inhale sharply, at the same time flaring his Soul in a warning to _stay put._

The other three Astrals stop short at the furious order – because it's both, and truly, the uncharacteristic action is what really leaves them hesitating. Kyousuke, especially, seems to be frustrated by it, but when Tenma sends him another sharp command, he settles down.

The frustrated swirl of his Soul tells the brunet he's not happy with it, though.

He ignores it in favor of focusing on Ozrock, narrowing his eyes. He relaxes the tight grip on his dormant Psyche weapon, only just now realizing how tightly he'd been holding it. ''Tell me what you mean.''

And isn't it fucking funny when his supposed _enemy_ inclines his head and continues, voice soft and almost soothing. ''A Soul user doesn't have to use their natural instinct,'' he explains quietly. ''They can force their Soul to manifest in one of the other ways. It's much less powerful that way and they're seriously crippling themselves,'' his tone turns sharp, ''but it's possible. With Faram Obius' actions, most knowledge of the other two types has been lost, which is why everyone appears Blue – it's the only way they know how to release their Soul and they unconsciously copy what everyone else does. Truly, half of the Soul users in the Grand Celesta Galaxy could've been so much stronger if they were allowed to fight at full strength.''

Tenma stares at him.

He tries to swallows but his throat is so dry, it's useless. His voice is hoarse when he speaks. ''The Astral Corps... we're nearly all Soul users,'' he whispers.

Ozrock nods.

''Yes,'' he agrees, just as quiet. ''Powerful Soul users, and being separate from the Galaxia Council means those of the old regime can't control you. You're too powerful. If any of you find out the full truth about Souls...'' he shakes his head mutely. ''Do you understand how much of a threat you are to them? You fight for the peace of the entire galaxy and if you found out the truth, it'd be over for them. And so they plan to get rid of any Astrals with the 'wrong' Soul type.''

The Celesta Assembly.

Preparations are made by both the Council and the Corps, Astrals closely working together with their planets' governments. Faram Obius, the place where it all started, has so many Astrals...

So many of his friends whom they interact with daily...

''Why?'' he chokes out. His hands are trembling and he tightens his grip on his Psyche again to steady himself. ''Why hasn't anyone been- been taken out yet?''

Ozrock doesn't comment on the way his voice breaks. ''Because they don't know yet,'' he murmurs, almost gently. The look in his eyes is one of understanding- because he _does_ understand, the terror of seeing those you love in danger. Has known it intimately, when Zucrun was destroyed. Did he have a family who died? Friends?

''They don't know who's what type,'' the alien elaborates, still quiet. ''They won't strike until they do. Blue... it finds its strength in numbers, but it isn't a rebel, not like Purple. Together, Blue types are magnificent, but separate, they're easier to control. If only the natural Blue Astrals are left, they can be controlled from the shadows. With the Corps' popularity and their own influence in the Council, the old regime would truly hold full power.''

He lets a silence fall between them to allow Tenma to process all the new information. The brunet is distinctly thankful for it, although mostly he's still focused on working through the shock.

How long would it have taken, if he hadn't spoken with Ozrock?

How long before they either found out about Soul types, or the old regime found a way to classify them?

It's been six years.

Ozrock has only been speaking of this now...

''Why didn't you say anything earlier?'' He pretends his voice doesn't tremble. Somehere, somehow, a part of him feels _hurt_ even though there is no reason for it. Ozrock is his enemy.

Not that any of the expected animosity has been present between them. Not for a long time now.

The Zucrun alien averts his gaze. ''I'm afraid I was... angry,'' he hums. ''Furious. Insane, too. I would see you all burn. But then...'' he sighs and wipes a hand down his face, suddenly looking exhausted. ''I remembered what Lalaya said. That she and I are even now – she would've given me a chance, if it weren't for the Council's vote. If it wasn't for the old regime, because they're truly the only reason I'm locked up here. And I...''

He grimaces.

''I did know, about the connection between our Souls.''

Tenma's not surprised in the slightest.

''Although my Soul is being repressed,'' Ozrock gestures to the suppressors on his wrists and ankles, ''the reason I can still reach it, or could, at least, was because of that link between us. When we connected, it wasn't just temporarily, like you thought. It was something primal. It was me latching onto what you were offering me, however unconscious the reaction was at the time.''

The brunet frowns in confusion, which the alien notices. ''You're Green type,'' he says simply. ''It's the most complicated form. If Blue are the ones with strength in numbers, the ones who'd rationalize and work together for survival, and Purple is the lone wolf who fights everything and everyone just to protect their own pack, then Green is... the bridge, I suppose. It's what brings the understanding Blue and Purple couldn't form on their own. It's flexible, adaptable, like the wind, the natural leader type... they gather people around them, they harmonize it all. It's rare to find a purely Green type, to say the least.''

''And... I am?''

Ozrock nods. ''Yes,'' he responds, no trace of doubt in his voice. ''I realized it from the moment I met you. You're Green type and you're _strong.''_ It's not awe in his voice, but maybe something similar. Respect. ''Just think about it – you've been forcing yourself to be Blue all this time and yet your Soul _evolved._ It was already powerful, and it just kept growing. Imagine what you could do if you allowed your true Soul to come out.''

He's smiling, actually smiling. No smirk.

Tenma can't find his voice for the next few seconds.

He forces himself to form the questions in his mind, despite his own bewilderment. He _needs_ to know the answers. ''Then what- I don't... the connection, what-''

Although he can't form a coherent sentence, Ozrock seems to understand anyway.

''The connection,'' he sighs. ''Like we already established, you're powerful – and so am I. You've felt that yourself.'' The brunet nods weakly. ''And just like you are purely Green, I am purely Purple. And Souls... they bond.''

''Bond?'' Tenma echoes, confusion pulling his features into a frown.

The Zucrun alien watches him, silent curiosity and something else, something fond, in his gaze. All of a sudden, the brunet wonders how old he is, to know so much.

To have seen his planet _destroyed._

''There is balance between the three types,'' Ozrock says, fingers forming a triangle. ''Purple doesn't go well with Purple, it's too offensive. Most of the time it leads to fights, unless one of them is clearly stronger, like me.'' Tenma huffs in amusement – of _course_ Ozrock wouldn't be able to pass up his gloating, even when he's locked in prison. ''And yet they're protective, they want something to fight for,'' the alien continues as if the human didn't make a sound at all.

''Then there's Blue. They work together, but they need a leader. The more people around them, to call their own, the better. And Green is the bridge between it all. If the other types _want_ to have bonds between each other, then Green _needs it_ to be healthy. A Soul group largely depends on who the Green types accept.'' There's something sharp in his voices no. ''All in all,, when a Soul type encounters another type of equal strength, they will try to bond.''

Tenma bites his lip. ''And that's what happened between us?''

''Yes.'' Ozrock watches him carefully, almost- almost guarded. As if he's nervous for the human's reaction. ''There was already an... attractive force between our Souls, but with the sheer _desperation,_ the conviction, we both felt in that one moment... our Souls were so potent, they linked. I can say with utmost surety that we were the strongest Soul users in the stadium at that time.''

The brunet glances at the wall where the other three Astrals are waiting behind and chuckles.

''Your friend Kyousuke, he's a close second, but at that point he wasn't quite there yet,'' he adds, settling his gaze back onto Tenma. ''Thing is, we linked on such a primal degree it couldn't be broken so easily. _That's_ why you're so sensitive to my Soul, that's why I've been able to keep control of my powers despite these.'' He gestures to the suppressors. ''I basically used you as a lift to bypass the repressing. Through the years we haven't interacted, it weakened and I honestly thought it had faded completely, but you proved me wrong.

''It's also,'' he continues, ''the other reason I decided to help you out. Lalaya would've offered me redemption and freedom, and you offered me acceptance in a way I never thought would happen. Our Souls linked and you _accepted_ that, accepted such a close bond despite everything I'd done. That's rare, Tenma. When I realized that... I knew I couldn't allow the old regime to do as they wished.''

Tenma's not sure if he should feel honored or creeped out by Ozrock's apparent allegiance. He settles on the former, both because the latter would be way too much effort, and because it would be mean.

Still...

''Why didn't you talk to any of the other Astrals?''

The Zucrun alien gives him a dry look. ''You truly think those fools would've listened?''

''Don't call them that, they're my friends.''

Ozrock rolls his eyes. ''Anyway, I don't trust them. I don't even trust Lalaya, although I... wouldn't be as opposed to it as I would be with other people.''

Tenma raises an eyebrow. ''But you trust me?''

''You forget, you already accepted me.''

They fall silent, then. Ozrock seems to have said everything he wants to and merely gives the brunet the space he needs to think it all over.

Said brunet takes that chance gratefully. Part of him, which sound suspiciously like Shindou, tells him he shouldn't believe their adversary so easily.

But another part, something... _instinctual,_ is really the only word for it, tells him there's no doubt about Ozrock's words. As if he knows it's right. As if he knows the other won't lie to him.

There's... only one way to find out, isn't there?

If it's true that the only reason his Soul has been Blue so far is because he's been copying everyone else, like Ozrock said, because he didn't know better...

Tenma, on some distant level, knows he should be surprised when a soft green glow forms around his hand, but he's not.

Because it feels right.

It feels more genuine than the Blue energy ever did. Although it's barely there, just a faint outline, it pulses with warmth and security and... rightness, as far-fetched as it sounds.

He lets it fade away, and only a feeling of content satisfaction is left. As if something that's been bothering him all this time has finally righted itself, and maybe it has.

Tenma knows, without a doubt, that his Soul can never appear Blue again.

Which really means there's only one thing he can do.

He looks up sharply, locking gazes with Ozrock – and he knows his own eyes, out of sight of the camera, are blazing with green fire.

''I need to stop this.''

This imbalance, the threat they never even knew existed...

When he took the position of Astral Captain, he swore to protect the universe.

And that's exactly what he's going to do.

''I need to get rid of the old regime, once and for all,'' he realizes, ''don't I? Because it will never stop if I don't. People will still be forced to be something they're not. Everyone will be in danger, without even knowing it.''

His friends will be in danger.

The Council... that's where he must start. As long as there are enemies hidden there, Lalaya and the others can't change the Galaxia Union for the better.

''You will have to be subtle,'' Ozrock reminds him. ''One misstep and they'll realize you know. It'll be over for you.''

That's true.

''I know,'' Tenma agrees. ''I need time to figure it out. How long do you think I have?''

His... friend? Ally? – Ozrock seems a little surprised that the brunet would trust his advice, but he still answers, even and thought out. ''As long as you don't need to use your Soul, they won't see it Green and you won't become a target,'' he says reasonably. ''Which means that until the Assembly, you could hide it.''

Right. Because the Assembly opening ritual is performed by the Astral Corps calling forth their Souls.

Which... was insisted upon by some Council members. Tenma even remembers them saying it was an old tradition in Faram Obius, and it'd seemed innocent at the time, so they'd agreed easily.

Looking back on it now, he can see it for what it really is.

A way to instantly know if anyone in the Corps discovered a different type.

Ozrock's assessment is right; he has until the Assembly, which means less than six weeks. A month and a half to find the traitors in the Council and maybe even beyond that and get rid of them.

Seems like Shindou is going to have to handle Assembly preparations a little while longer.

The brunet forcefully pushes back his Soul, even though it wants nothing more than to swirl around him, and rises to his feet. Ozrock watches him silently, but there's something in his gaze that seems almost pleased.

Very slowly, the Zucrun alien inclines his head.

''Good luck, Captain.''

Tenma returns the gesture and twists on his heel, walking towards the door. A few feet from it, though, he pauses, his hand resting on the Psyche strapped to his belt. He can practically feel Ozrock's confusion through his Soul.

''When this is all done...'' the Earthling doesn't look at the other. ''I'll get you out of here. I promise.''

Then he places his hand on the wall and the door slides open, and he slips into the adjacent room before the other can answer.

There, he's faced with three equally disgruntled expression and he hides a wince as the door closes with a smooth hiss. Right. His fellow Astrals, who are definitely going to want answers.

''What the fuck happened in there.''

It's not a question, not that it ever truly is with Kyousuke, but the added cursing says more about his mood than screaming ever could. He's pissed, alright.

Well, two can play that game.

''We're leaving.'' Without even sparing them another glance, Tenma passes them to the hidden door of the security room and gestures for Ryugel to open it again, which the Faramian does silently. The brunet instantly starts moving again, saluting smoothly as he passes the two guards.

The rest of the way out is spend in silence, and he tries to ignore the feeling of _wrong_ at leaving one of his own behind.

* * *

Whatever pleasant mood there may have been during dinner the day before, it's painstakingly absent as they eat lunch now. Tenma was surprised to find out how much time had passed since he and the others left that morning, but he supposes he just hadn't realized how long he'd been talking with Ozrock. No wonder the others were so aggravated.

He feels a little guilty now.

Still, he has too much on his mind to do more than acknowledge that realization, just as he knows he should reassure the others at the dining table that everything is alright but _can't._

Because, oh yeah, turns out there's a secret evil society planning to get rid of them and they never even knew. And, of course, he shouldn't forget that he only has six weeks to find out who exactly is part of it, figure out a plan to get rid of them, and do so successfully without endangering anyone.

He carefully blocks out the tingle in his mind, the flash of _Purple_ that he's been seeing whenever he closes his eyes since he left the prison, the silent claim that has his Soul bristling in unrest; _where is our own?_

Can his friends blame him for being a little on edge?

Even though he's barely said a word since leaving Ozrock's cell?

They've carefully prodded for answers already. Lalaya, diplomatically asking about their day and if everything went well, Katora joining in. That approach hadn't worked.

Truly, Tenma thinks to himself when everyone jumps at the sound of a hand hitting the table, he was waiting for someone to snap. He's not really surprised it's Minori, either.

''Alright, what is _up_ with you?'' she demands in a near-growl, eyes burning with silent fire. ''You've barely said anything, you've barely eaten anything. What did Ozrock say?''

For a second, no one reacts.

Then Tenma lifts another spoonful of soup-like liquid to his mouth, not even deigning to acknowledge her.

In the painful silence of the dining room, the incredulity echoing in the Souls of the other Astrals rests heavy on his shoulders. He still doesn't react. How can he, when they're in what's possibly the heart of enemy territory, without even knowing it?

Minori gets fed up with his silence, unsurprisingly, and turns to the three Astrals who were with him. ''What the hell happened?''

''...we don't know,'' admits Kazerma shamefully.

Well, no one was expecting that.

''How can you not know?! Weren't you there?''

It's Ryugel who answers her this time, his voice strained. ''No we weren't,'' he huffs in annoyance. ''We were watching from the security room because Ozrock refused to talk where we could hear it. Captain's the only one who knows what he said.''

And all eyes turn back to Tenma.

The brunet, finally, puts his spoon down to look up at his companions. He keeps both his face and Soul carefully blank.

''Thank you for the meal.''

Then he rises to his feet and, ignoring the incredulous protests from behind him, swiftly leaves the dining room.

* * *

Out of everything Shindou Takuto expects for his morning lecture, sleep deprived and with more caffeine in his system than he'd dare to admit, for it to be interrupted by a ringtone is not it.

For the first few seconds, he's groaning about the idiot who forgot to turn his phone off. The professor has halted in his speech, annoyance clear on his features even from this far away, and already people are starting to murmur.

When he realizes that it sounds very close to him, a frown crosses his face. It's almost... familiar?

The realization hits.

Immediately he rolls up his sleeve to free his wrist. For the first time since he got the device, the black screen of his stello watch has activated.

He's not sure what expression he's wearing, but it's enough to cause Kirino, who is sitting next to him, to mutter a concerned, ''Takuto?''

_Tenma. Kyousuke._

A cold hand grips Shindou's heart as he presses the screen, not caring he's in the middle of a lecture anymore. A hologram pops up in front of him, glowing dark purple with the four-pointed Astral emblem shining in the middle.

The voice that filters through brings both unbridled relief and overwhelming terror. _''Captain Matsukaze Tenma calling in an emergency. Astral Corps, report briefing in ten minutes. Highest confidentiality degree.''_ It cuts off there and the silence that's left in the large lecture hall is almost as heavy as the dread that's settling into his stomach.

Shindou doesn't hesitate as he grabs his bag and carelessly shoves his supplies into it, getting to his feet in seconds. Kirino nods towards the hall's double doors. ''Go,'' he mutters, just as anxious as his best friend feels.

The Astral spares him a quick, grateful nod but doesn't linger any longer. Instead he pushes past the seats separating him from the aisle, calling out to the professor as he does so, ''Please excuse me, sensei.''

The man in question inclines his head silently. Even if he wanted to protest, he couldn't – an Astral Corps emergency overrules everything else, that's a ruling that was established at the very start and everyone knows it. The safety of the universe is more important than a university lecture.

No one gets in the way and Shindou's grateful for it, running down the corridors the second he gets outside – manners can wait, the fate of the galaxy really can't.

He reaches the JSA building in record time, silently sending a thank you to whatever deity may be listening that it's so close to his university. He skips half the stairs in his haste to get inside, where he is forced to slow down to a fast walk to avoid knocking anyone over.

People get out of his way hastily when they notice him. It's only when a familiar voice calls his name that he stops. ''Shindou!''

The game maker in question twists sharply, relaxing slightly when he recognizes the three men moving towards him. ''Tetsukado, Ibuki, Zanakurou,'' he greets, already moving along as his teammates catch up to him. He barely pauses at the front desk, and then only to sharply tell the receptionist, ''This is an Astral Corps case, don't let anyone interrupt.''

They continue on their way grimly, reaching the conference hall they usually hold their meetings with only a few minutes to spare. Shindou quickly sets to connecting his stello watch to the main computer, trusting the other three to manage.

''Frequency's on,'' he calls half a minute later, pulling away from the screen to instead find a seat and join his friends. The door of the conference hall opens just as he's sitting down and he glances up to find Minaho and Manabe there.

Silently, the six Astrals settle down.

Less than a minute later, the large screen comes to life. _''Thank you all for responding so quickly,''_ Tenma says, nodding in greeting. He's in the Faramian conference hall, a dozen Astrals with him, including Kyousuke. They all seem tense, although there's a heavy feeling of confusion there as well.

It's Matatagi's voice that comes next, although he's using his stello audio-only link, wherever he may be currently. _''What happened?''_

'' _Are you all in secure locations?''_ the Captain asks instead of answering. Agreements from everyone on the frequency sound and some of the tension leaves his frame. _''Good. Do not repeat what I'm about to tell you without being absolutely certain your position is secure, understood?''_

More agreements, there, and Shindou frowns. ''What's wrong?'' he repeats Matatagi's question. ''Is it Ozrock?''

Tenma pauses. _''Sort of, but he's actually on our side.''_

The fuck?

Before anyone can comment on that, the brunet continues. _''There are traitors in the Galaxia Council,''_ he says.

What. The fuck.

'' _It's the old regime – the ones who attempted to overthrow Queen Lalaya, six years ago. A small group of people scattered throughout the Union who are out to control it all. And they're targeting us.''_

The next half an hour, Shindou's sense of dread only grows as Tenma debriefs them all on the true nature of Souls, Faram Obius' former tyrannical beliefs, and the old regime.

When he finally finishes, everyone needs a few minutes to process it.

Shindou is still searching for words when the heavy silence is broken by Kyousuke. _''You said Ozrock is our ally. What did you mean.''_ It's a growled demand, not even close to a question, and the game maker raises an eyebrow, glad for the distraction.

''Are you two fighting?''

At his words, Kyousuke twists his head away sharply and Tenma rolls his eyes. _''It's nothing,''_ he tells his other best friend, then focuses on the matter at hand. _''Ozrock is... complicated. He says he's on our side, or rather, my side, but I don't want to take that at face value. But, on the other hand, he's the one who told me about the old regime and the different Soul types.''_

'' _And you believe him?''_ asks Matatagi incredulously.

The Astral Captain hums. _''Well, yes,''_ he states easily. _''I did my own research and so far, everything he's said is true.''_

'' _Even about the Soul types?''_ Hilary raises an eyebrow. _''It seems far-fetched to me.''_ That gains several muttered agreements.

Shindou, himself, is inclined to side with her as well, but then he notices Tenma's expression.

He knows that look.

Indeed, his Captain doesn't disappoint when, out of nowhere, he outstretches one hand with his palm upturned. Faster than anyone can question his actions, bright green light sparks into existence to swirl around his arm.

It's a Soul, that much is clear.

'' _This pretty much convinced me, actually,''_ Tenma adds cheekily.

Everyone's stunned looks are locked onto the Green Soul aura surrounding him, which he calls back after a few more moments. As it fades away, the slight smile their Captain was sporting goes with it.

'' _Since I awakened as my natural type, I can't use a Blue Soul anymore, at least not without training,''_ he tells them all. _''Which is a bit of a problem, because I'm going to have to call forth my Soul during the Assembly.''_

Ryugel curses shortly and Shindou is inclined to agree with him, mind racing through the implication of his Captain's words.

They have less than six weeks to handle this situation.

''What now?'' he finds himself asking, focusing directly on his younger friend. ''You must've thought of a plan, if you called us together like this.''

'' _Yes. I've tried to find information on whoever could be part of the old regime, but so far it's only speculation – the royal archives are a dead end. We're going to need to get right to the source if we want to know who our enemies are.''_

His words cause them all to pause.

'' _You want to infiltrate this 'old regime'?''_ comes Kazerma's incredulous voice.

'' _I'm afraid we don't have another choice,''_ the brunet returns equally. _''We're running out of time here. It's not even my Soul anymore, it's the fact that Ozrock's current behavior has been noted amongst the Council. If there's anything that's certain, it's that the old regime is cautious. They know that Ozrock holds information on them that could cripple their entire branch- even if we manage to hide that we know now too, things have already been put into motion.''_

No one can deny that.

Tenma knows it too and he continues with a sigh. _''We need to figure out where the threat is truly hiding and then draw it out in the open. The galaxy needs to know the truth about Souls._ We _need to know the truth, but we're not going to find anything if we continue like this.''_

'' _The intergalactic black market.''_

Everyone looks at Rodan in surprise. The short Faramian grins when he notices all the attention on him and shrugs in what would be a casual way to anyone who hasn't known him for years. _''If we want to investigate this stuff, the criminal underworld is the place to be. I've never looked for information on Souls, because I never needed it, but that's our best bet – and from there on, it's easy to look for the guys who hid that information in the first place.''_

The other Astrals hesitate at that prospect. Rodan rolls his eyes. _''Don't be such wussies, gosh,''_ he mutters. Then he raises his voice to a more normal volume. _''We're not actually going to be doing anything illegal, we'll just be looking for information.''_

''Barely any of us have experience with that,''Minaho points out.

'' _You'd be surprised, actually,''_ Rodan counters. _''The Earthlings maybe not, but that's not a problem. Earth only appeared on the intergalactic scale during the Grand Celesta Galaxy, we can assume your galactic government representatives are clean. Besides, we don't need many people playing undercover agent.''_

The human detective nods in understanding. ''Fair,'' he agrees. ''And if too many of us disappear at the same time, there's no way we can cover for it.''

At the unanimous agreement to that, they work out the details of their next step. Several Astrals – Rodan, Gandales, Ryugel and Powai – will investigate the Souls in the underworld, in hopes of finding a lead to the old regime and to verify the claims made by Ozrock. Meanwhile, the others will cover for them and continue to hide any signs of their newfound knowledge.

It's agreed upon that the visits to Ozrock's cell will continue, so as to give the impression he's still causing trouble. It's clear no one likes the thought of lying to Queen Lalaya – and therefore the rest of her court _and_ the Galaxia Council – but it's necessary if they want to pull it off.

Besides, they all know their friends will be safer if they don't know anything.

It's Powai who brings up the question that causes them all to halt.

'' _Should we train in our natural Souls?''_

It's Tenma they look to. There are too many pros and cons to say that one decision is the right one – they'll be stronger with their full power, but the risk of them accidentally revealing their Souls before the Assembly is not one to be taken lightly.

'' _The Earthling Astrals can, at least,''_ the brunet states after a short period of thought. _''Like Rodan said, chances are our ESF is clean and if we take measures to ensure our privacy while we train, no one will find out.''_

Hilary frowns. _''What about the other planets?''_

''The Ratoni shouldn't,'' offers Manabe, gaining everyone's attention. ''They practice daily, where everyone can see it. There's no way to hide a shift in Soul color.''

Minaho next to him nods along in agreement. ''The Sazanaari, Sandorian and Gurdonis must decide for themselves, and any with a natural Blue Soul must be prepared to step in if needed. As for the Faramians...''

'' _Too risky?''_ Hilary guesses.

But it's Tenma who shakes his head. _''No, actually. Remember what Ozrock said? Faramians often hold Blue Souls,''_ he repeats. _''Chances are at least three quarters of you guys are Blue types, maybe more. If it's only a few Astrals with a different type, it should be possible to hide it.''_ His next words surprise no one. _''And other than that, from now on_ everyone _will carry their Psyche weapon with them at all times in case of emergency. Captain's orders.''_

No one objects to that either.

Next, it's agreed upon to send the humans on Faram Obius back home with 'unsuccessful results', because having them be gone any longer during the preparations for the Assembly basically equals screaming at the world something is up.

When they finally log off their private frequency, Shindou leans back in his seat, rubbing his temples in hopes of fighting off the oncoming headache.

There's only one thing that really manages to break through the haze of his mind.

He's going to need a lot more coffee.

* * *

_Tenma in his Astral Corps uniform._

**Author's Note:**

> Note: please don't drink as much coffee as Tenma, it's not healthy. Four cups max is the recommended amount!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was mostly a build-up to the real action in the next two chapters, a way to set the scene. Lots of information, but I went crazy with all the alien stuff I threw in here, so yeah, it's to be expected XD
> 
> I promised World Building, by the way, so get ready!
> 
> World building 1:  
> After the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament, it was universally agreed that the planets with sentient life should have some form of mutual agreement and protection with each other. Therefore, a treaty was signed and the Galaxia Union was created, which controls things like interstellar trade, traffic, justice, and many more things (this could be compared to the European Union on Earth).
> 
> The Galaxia Union is represented by the Galaxia Council; this Council is represented by delegates from each planet in the Union, AKA the world leaders of each respective planet. For Faram Obius, for example, this is Queen Lalaya, her advisors, and the elite, because Faram Obius has quite an 'old-fashioned' type of government.
> 
> (For Earth, this is a delegate of representatives from the Earth Stellar Federation or ESF; the ESF, in turn, has representatives from every country. Japanese Prime Minister Zaizen has been part of this delegate since the start, since his country is often primarily involved in interstellar situations.)
> 
> World building 2:  
> When the Galaxia Union was created, another separate group was created as well; the Astral Corps. Primarily existing out of Soul users (almost all of them having participated in the Grand Celesta Galaxy) from nearly every planet in the Galaxia Union and ready to welcome new Astrals at any time, the Astral Corps is seen as the guardians, the police, of the Union. The Corps is an entirely independent group, the only ones able to act without the Council's permission; this is because the Corps single goal is to protect harmony in the universe, even if it is the Galaxia Council itself that has become an enemy to the people. The Corps and the Council signed a separate treaty depicting what each can and cannot do.
> 
> The Astral Corps has something called a Psyche Weapon, which is exclusive to them and will be explained further in later chapters. This weapon is fully Soul-dependent and cannot be used by anyone without a Soul.
> 
> The Astral Corps has honorary members, but this term is mostly a ruse. They are just as influential in the Corps, the only difference being that they are incapable of using a Soul. They can be recognized by the lilac stripe on their uniforms, instead of a violet one.
> 
> The Corps Captain, as stated in the story, is Matsukaze Tenma. His second-in-command is Vice Captain Shindou Takuto, who takes over the Captain's duty if said Captain is unable to carry them out himself.
> 
> (Was this inspired by the jedi? Yes, yes it was.)
> 
> World building 3:  
> The Celesta Assembly is an annual meeting in which the Galaxia Council meets face-to-face, instead of through hologram projections. This is a huge event that is being broadcasted through the entire universe, and is held on a different planet each year. This year it's Earth's turn for the first time, which is why the Earthern Astrals are so incredibly busy at the moment (beyond being regular university students). The Assembly lasts two weeks.
> 
> World building 4:  
> Six years after the end of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, most characters are attending university! Most of them go to university in Tokyo and Shindou's parents, being as rich as they are, bought an entire apartment complex for their son and his friends. Tenma and the others pay rent to live there.
> 
> So far living in the same apartment are Shindou, Tenma, Kariya, Hikaru, Shinsuke, Taiyou, Minori, Aoi, Kishibe, Yukimura, Aoyama, Ichino, Kirino and Kyousuke. Large group, but they're happy that way.
> 
> That's it for the World Building now! More will be added in later chapters, but I hope this helps you understand a bit more. Please let me know what you think of this new project, and see you next time!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Yara


End file.
